


You're Too Sexy Beautiful (And Everybody Wants a Taste)

by Jayenator565



Series: Clexa Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Intersex, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Mild Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um so just to make officially a prompt maybe jealous Lexa or jealous Clarke canon or modern au</p><p>From a prompt to a multichapter...again (you'd think i'd learn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's My Right to Be Hellish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sajiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajiko/gifts).



> So hahaha I have been prompted on a few occasions to do a jealous fic and um this happened. This short jealous modern au thing, so. Here you go Sajiko, multichapters about jealous clexa and especially Clarke through the years. Enjoy!

-18 years old-

 

“Fight me frat boy!”

“Woah geez.”

The guy with the pretty brown eyes held his hands up and slowly backed away from Lexa’s, for all intents and purposes, murderous glower.

Clarke didn’t know whether to be upset or amused at this point, but it was obvious her friend had a bit too much to drink.

“Lexa.” The girl crossed her arms and refused to meet her gaze.

“Leexxxaaaaa.” With a huff her friend finally turned to her and she was wearing the cutest little pout. At least she was lucid enough to know she had done something wrong

“He deserved it Clarke. He was trying to grab your butt and no one should grope the Griffin booty without at least 24 hours of prior permission, I mean you don’t see me going around groping your magnificent bottom and-“

Clarke pressed a quick finger to her lips and looked around embarrassedly but thankfully no one seemed to have heard the older girl’s rambling. She grabbed her wrist, though it wasn’t necessary, Lexa would cling to her all night in this state, and led them to a quiet corner of the house party.

“We.” Clarke said gesturing between them, “are going to discuss your apparent butt fetish later, but for now, Lex. I appreciate the sentiment but the guy had yet to do anything rude and you can’t just pre-emptively scare off people that get too near to me.” Clarke shot her a pointed look as Lexa growled at Jasper as he quickly decided bypassing them would be better than the drunken hello he had planned.

Lexa looked back at her and shrugged, staring avidly at her shoes “It was necessary.”

Clarke crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, “Why was it necessary to ward Jasper, our mutual friend from high school, away from me?”

“When he’s drunk he hits on anything with legs and can hardly keep his hands to himself.”

“Uh huh and when you’re drunk you tend to get super protective and cuddly.” She said even as the brunette inched closer to her side, still not meeting her eyes.

“I do not.”

“Lexa…Lex.” While she still stubbornly refused to look up from the floor Clarke sighed and placed two fingers under her chin, pressing lightly until the brunette gave in.

She looked at her with a dazed wide eyed smile that was the goofiest thing and Clarke couldn’t help but to return it.

“Hi.” She said shyly

Clarke rolled her head in amusement, “Hi yourself. Now on a scale of one to extremely how drunk are you?”

“I am quite sober now thank you very much. At least I know to keep my drunken scales to either numeric or…uh…word-y?”

Clarke chuckled and cupped her cheek affectionately, “Hey, this is you we’re talking about. Options are needed.”

Lexa had stopped listening around the time Clarke said hey and was nuzzling her cheek into her best friend’s palm. Seeing Lexa’s outstretched hand and puppy eyes that she knew she couldn’t resist for long Clarke instantly gave in and wrapped the slightly taller girl in a warm embrace.

“You never did answer how drunk you were.”

She received a muffle reply in return as Lexa’s face had found the crook of her neck. Clarke laughed at the puff of hot air and pulled back slightly, “Didn’t quite catch that Lex.”

“Maybe a little drunk.” She mumbled before bury her nose in blonde tresses.

“Mmhmm.”

Before Clarke could fully realize what was happening Lexa was shuffling her awkwardly over to a fairly empty couch, leading her to sit gently and then curling up in her side.

Raven, Lexa’s new roommate and Octavia, one of Clarke’s oldest friends walked by then a perplexed expression on the engineering major’s face while Octavia looked close to bursting with amusement and quickly pulled out her phone.

“Oh she is never denying this again.”

“Come on Octavia don’t-”

Clarke tried in vain to shield Lexa who didn’t even move to acknowledge the two girls, too focused on braiding Clarke’s wavy hair.

Raven turned to the grinning Blake, “Does this happen often?”

Octavia nodded enthusiastically, “Only every time little miss grumpy cat gets a taste of that hard vodka. She can literally handle everything other drink but that. AND when she gets drunk she becomes a jealous, clingy mess.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at that, “She does not get jealous or clingy, she just needs a little hugging.”

She empathized with a squeeze around the girl’s waist.

Ignoring her completely the two girls turned to each other.

“So is this a general thing or just a Clarke thing?” Raven asked intrigued,

“Oh it’s only a Clarke thing, in fact the one time Clarke wasn’t there while Lexa was drunk, Anya said she followed her all the way to Griffin’s door, called Clarke before Lexie here started making a ruckus and helped her get inside without waking up Abby and Jake.”

“So what I’m hearing is she’s totally pining.”

“Oh that was never in question.”

“O, Rae.” Clarke shot them a warning look

“Yeah, yeah princess we’ll stop teasing. Have fun with that one, I’m going back with Lincoln so the dorm is all yours.” She finished with a wink pulling Raven away before the blonde could retort properly.

Looking to her side she gauged that Lexa had at least plaited half of her head by now.

“There you two are.”

Anya smirked down at them as Lexa sought to somehow make her body disappear behind Clarke’s almost knocking her off the sofa.

The dirty blonde with marvelously defined cheekbones sighed at her half-sister, “How the hell did she even get vodka at a low key party like this?”

Clarke just shook her head, “If I had to guess I’d say it was Jasper or Monroe looking to add an extra kick to the jungle juice.”

“I assume you got her?” Anya asked pressing a quick kiss to both of their cheeks, despite Lexa’s squirming

“Always An, go have fun, I’ll take her back to my room.”

“Later dorks.”

 

\--

 

Raven looked on from the porch as Anya came up and handed her and Octavia their beers, “But I’m not the only one that sees _that_ right?”

“Believe me,” Octavia started, “I’ve been seeing _that_ for almost 6 years now.”

Anya snorted in amusement, “And I’ve been seeing _that_ for as long as I can remember. I swear they need to get together already, it’s been too fucking long for them to still just be friends.” She took a long drag from her cigarette in quiet contemplation.

Octavia raised her glass in agreement, “Amen.”

“You’d never believe they were each other’s first kiss and still nothing happened. I’m convinced they took one another’s v cards too.”

Octavia spit out her drink in shock while Raven looked on slack jawed, “Seriously?”

Anya just shrugged in response to Raven’s question but Octavia shot up, “No fucking way Anya! You can’t drop a bomb like that and not give the details!”

“You didn’t know about the first kiss?”

“Frig the fucking first kiss! What about,” she lowered her voice to not be overheard, “their supposed hot lady loving sexy times?” she hissed.

Anya rolled her eyes dramatically earning a quick slap from the younger girl.

“Ok, ok.” She said laughing, “Like I said, I’m not completely sure, but all I know is one day when mom and dad weren’t home and I had returned early from practice I could have sworn I heard moaning when I stepped into our shared bathroom. When they finally came out like an hour later they were blushing and refused to look at me let alone each other. Of course it could have been nothing…”she trailed off

“Or it could have been everythingggg.” Octavia said gesturing, “Just think about it though.” She pulled the other two girls into a makeshift football huddle, “What if they’ve been together this whole fucking time?!”

Anya scoffed, pulling back, “Oh please little Blake. I think I’d know if Clarke and my lil’ sis were secretly getting it on.”

Raven had a thoughtful look, “I mean I just always assumed they were already a couple anyway.”

Anya nodded, “As do most people.”

“No but, they were basically dry humping this one time in our room.”

Octavia and Anya almost got whiplash with the speed that was needed for their heads to spontaneously turn towards the engineer, “Wait WHAT!?”

Seeing a few wandering eyes because of her exclamation Octavia shot them the middle finger.

 Anya’s face was aghast in surprise and disbelief, there was no way…

They chose that moment to look back at the party where apparently someone had slipped Clarke and Lexa another drink which was enough to get them on the dance floor, all grinding hips and wandering hands…

 

\--

 

Ok so maybe she was a bit drunk and maybe she had seen Miller and Jasper sneaking what suspiciously looked like vodka into the cooler with the jungle juice but she just didn’t care because at that moment some guy was dancing waayyy too close to one blonde haired, blue eyed Clarke Elizabeth Taylor Griffin and she felt like a bit of liquid courage would do her good. She had only had two beers prior and honestly one small sip of the drink couldn’t kill her.

Ok so maybe she ended up downing the dang thing in one go but that point aside some little man boy was trying miserably to flirt with _her_ Clarke and that definitely wasn’t going to fly. And yeah maaayyybe she could handle it better than growling and glaring to get her point across but it always worked without fail and why fix what ain’t broke?

Now instead of dancing with that piece of meat who simply wasn’t worthy of her time Clarke was gracing her with her undivided attention on the dance floor and damn did she know how to dance. Not that Lexa didn’t have her own moves, she was often told that she had a certain grace about her that made even her normal walk look like gliding but she hardly believed it until Clarke confirmed what everyone was saying.

But Clarke, dancing was Clarke was something else entirely. She was like lava and even the slightly brush of her fingers or the press of her arm started a low burning deep in her chest that traveled lower than she’d like to admit, setting her whole body to a scorching flame until all she could focus on was _Clarke_.

It had started innocent enough, her favorite song had come on and Lexa couldn’t resist her anything on a normal day, let alone when she was in Commander heart eyes mode as Octavia liked to call her current state. So she let Clarke pull her into the mesh of bodies until they found their own space and Clarke had draped her hands around her shoulders, gently swaying them as her husky voice softly sang the words into Lexa’s ear. Causing her to shiver. It was a nice otherwise soothing song if not for it’s suggestive lyrics. And Lexa didn’t hate the guy’s voice if she was honest.

That was until the next song hit, a compilation of songs really by the same guy that knew how to hit those notes just right and honestly her toes began to curl before Clarke had even turned around and started swaying her hips.

And ok, maybe by now Clarke’s buzz was beginning to hit and they were both feeling maybe a little bit drunk because it wasn’t long at all when Lexa’s hands squeezed alluring curves and Clarke was freely grinding against her jeans and rolling her hips in such a sensual way. It took all Lexa had not to turn her around and do things that would get them kicked out in a heartbeat.

Holding back a moan at a particularly hard thrust in time with the bass of the song Lexa leaned forward to press her lips to Clarke's ear, "I hated watching that guy try to get his paws all over you."

She could practically hear the smug grin in Clarke's voice when she responded, "I know." 

Not to slack, the brunette also rolled her hips and pressed and pushed in time with Clarke’s body and the rhythm. After another few songs, both sweaty and breathless Clarke decided to call it quits and they began the trek back to Clarke’s dorm.

Needless to say she knew that she and her girlfriend wouldn’t be getting much sleeping done that night.

 


	2. Little Known Fact (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa become best friends...

"Clarke is not a jealous person

It was a well known fact"

 

-7 years old-

 

Clarke and Lexa had always known each other. They were friends. According to their parents anyway. They weren’t really friend friends.

Not like Bonnie and Clyde friends no they were the bestest of friends, according to uncle Wick anyway and Clarke and Lexa were just far too shy to bond on that level. At first anyway.

See they already had the knowing everything there was to know about each other part down. Favorite colors, dream jobs, what scary monsters hid under their beds of in their closets. They had more sleep overs than their current ages combined.

But somehow they were never really able to bond on that level. No it was their parents that pushed them together at every opportunity believing the girls to lean a bit too much on the loner side at such a young age.

So they went to the same birthday parties and always went shopping together and went to the same pre-school and kindergarten.

Anya, Lexa’s older sister, got along with the two just fine. In fact Clarke was around so much she already considered her to be her second little sister and she had grown fiercely protective of them both.

It helped that Jake and Abby Griffin had known Aliza and Viktor Woods from College. A bit of luck had found Viktor and Jake both being offered jobs in an Engineering company in Florida after graduation. Abby and Jake had been high school sweet hearts while Aliza, an old friend of Jake’s from his hometown in Philly, had come over to spend some time with him while she took a year off to travel the states. The rest was as they say, history.

Naturally it made sense for them to want their kids to get along. In fact Abby and Aliza had joked on many occasions about their kids getting married because the doctor had originally read the ultrasound wrong and she and Viktor had thought little Lexa was going to be a little Alex. A finger being mistaken for the forming of male bits. Abby already knew she and Jake were going to have a girl. They were only 4 months apart in birth.

No matter how much time they spent together though the girls didn’t seem especially close. Sure they were happy when they saw each other and had fun while they played but for seven years they just seemed to skirt around one another. Not really able to fully be friends.

It took a very long night for them to finally open up

 

\--

 

_“You got everything packed Clarke?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Toothbrush?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“PJ’s?”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“Extra underwear and clothes?”_

_“Yeah I packed the grey shirt cause Lexa don’t really like pink like me an’ I like this one anyway cause it hath a crown on it.”_

_“Lexa doesn’t really like pink not don’t.” Abby knelt down to pat a few unruly strands of Clarke’s hair back into her ponytail._

_“Sorry.”_

_“It’s ok dear, you’re still learning. And you’re already so smart. Just to remember for the future ok.”_

_“For when I’m all grown up!”_

_“Exactly. Need me to walk you to the Woods’ house?”_

_“Mom, I’m seven whole years oldth and they’re right next door.”_

_“I know sweetheart.”_

_Jake came over and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s head once Abby had finished her usual fussing_

_“We know you’re getting big sweetie. Have fun with Lexa, give her a big ole’ kiss for me ok sweetheart?”_

_“Ok dad. Bye mom!”_

_“Bye dear!”_

_Abby called as Clarke ambled through the front door. She jumped off the two steps and hopped to the driveway next door where Viktor was outside washing the car._

_“Hey uncle Vik.”_

_The older man jumped and pressed a hand to his chest, “Oh Clarke you scared me. Hello honey. How are you today?”_

_“I’m good.”_

_“Good that’s good. You’re gonna be good for Anya while the adults go out to this work function right?”_

_Clarke put on a very serious expression then, “You know I’ll try uncle but I can make no promises.”_

_He chuckled at that, “Well I guess it’s the thought that counts. Head inside ok? Your auntie made some lemonade and peanut butter sandwiches for lunch. And I believe Lexa took yours up to her room already.”_

_“Yay! Peanut butter!”_

_She gave him a quick squeeze around the middle before running up the steps and into the house. She stopped briefly to hug and greet Anya and Aliza, “Hi Ahn! Hi Aunt ‘Liza!” before bolting up the stairs to Lexa’s room._

_“No running in the house kid!” Anya sighed, “Why do I even bother?”_

_Aliza refrained from laughing and kissed her daughter’s cheek, “We appreciate it bambina. Make sure the little ones stay safe da?”_

_“Of course madre. You and papa focus on getting ready I got the kids. They’ll just stay up in Lexa’s room for most of the day anyway.”_

_“OK all the numbers are-“_

_“On the fridge yes. Now go you still have to put on make-up.”_

_“Look at you being all bossy.”_

_Clarke giggled at the interaction from the top of the stairs before reaching the second floor landing and knocking politely on the second door on the left._

_She heard hurried feet and Lexa opened the door onto her slightly sweaty face as she still sought to catch her breath._

_“Hey.” Clarke said with a beaming smile_

_“Hi Clarke.”_

_The brunette surged forward giving the girl an awkward hug before stepping back with her eyes trained on the ground, allowing the blonde to enter._

_Lexa closed the door behind her watching Clarke easily make herself at home in her room, dropping her bag in the middle of the floor so Lexa pushed it away with her foot, placing her shoes with Lexa’s under her desk._

_“So whatcha doing Lex?”_

_She shrugged, plopping down on the carpeted floor by her toys, “Just plying with cars and watching the Disney Channel.” She held out the little pink car she had asked her dad to buy only because she knew it was Clarke’s favorite color, “Wanna play?”_

_Clarke grinned at the new toy and nodded eagerly. She threw off her jacket, landing messily on Lexa’s bed but then it was the older girl’s turn to grin because for once Clarke’s shirt wasn’t so bright it made her tummy hurt and there was no glitter to mess up her room and get in her eyes and on her skin._

_So they both grinned, finally feeling a bit more comfortable._

_That was how Anya found them hours later, Lexa ‘driving’ her motorcycle up the ridge of Clarke’s back while the blonde tried not to laugh because, “That tickles Lex!”_

_But Lexa just went along with it, “Mayday, mayday! We gots the earth quaking tremors. Brace for impact!”_

_Clarke rolled her eyes but remained lying on her stomach, “Lex that’s what the airplanes people say not the trucks.” But she was still giggling so much Lexa never really took her seriously._

_Anya could only shake her head noticing her mother’s infamous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with lemonade still lay untouched on Lexa’s desk._

_She took it as a good sign in any case and walked back downstairs to lounge and finish her book._

_A few hours later found the two finally eating their food and lazing in front of the screen watching reruns of Hannah Montana._

_“You got the limo out front, ohh ah ohhh.”_

_Lexa groaned good naturedly, “Cllaaarrkeee.”_

_That only encouraged the young girl who began bouncing in place on the bed, “who ever thoughted that a girl like me, could be- a superstar!”_

_“Clarke noooo.”_

_“You got the BEEESSSTTT OF BOTH WORLDS! Come on Lexa sing!”_

_Lexa rolled her eyes but let out in a mutter, “Mix it all together and you know you got the best of both worlds.”_

_Clarke squealed and leaned over to hug her._

_Half way through the show the girls were a bit bored and began talking, “I still don’t know how Ahn can like her brother. He’s so stupid and boys are gross.”_

_Lexa nodded, expression serious, “So gross…at least Lilly is cute though. Helps balance the grossness.”_

_Clarke looked at her then brow furrowed and soon shot up from where she lay upside down on her back watching the screen, almost hitting her head on Lexa’s chin._

_“Oh! I almost forgot.”_

_“What?”_

_Clarke reached over with her hands to grab Lexa’s face and planted her lips firmly to Lexa’s for 2 whole seconds.._

_The brunette looked at her wide eyed and blushing bright red, “Wh-why’d you do that?”_

_Clarke seemed unaffected and went back to lying down, “Dad said to give you a big ole kiss for him and whenever he gives big kisses to mommy he always does it on her lips.”_

_Lexa, still a bit dazed, dumbly followed Clarke, lying down so close to her their shoulders were brushing as she rested her head on her arms and lay on her tummy to watch the TV._

_After a while Clarke spoke up, “Lilly isn’t that cute you know.”_

_Lexa raised a brow and looked between the TV screen to Lilly, then back to Clarke, then to Lilly and then back to Clarke, “Yeah I guess you’re right.”_

_By the time the 4 th episode had finished they had both changed into their PJ’s at Anya’s behest and were now curled together under the covers, valiantly fighting to find out how Hannah would reconcile with her father. _

_“Hey Lexa.” Clarke’s tired voice rasped out_

_“Yeah Clarke?” she turned to face her and gave a small smile._

_“You’re my bestest friend ever.”_

_Lexa looked in awe then not really believing what she had heard_

_“Really?” she asked hopefully_

_“Really really.”_

_“Well…you’re my bestest friend too.”_

\--

 

"The next time Clarke gave Lexa a big ole’ kiss Anya was there and burst out laughing at her sister’s dazed and goofy expression."

"After talking to the girls about it and tracing it back to Jake she subtly hinted maybe keep it to big ole’ hugs instead…at least till they were older."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 13 year old Clarke and Lexa meet Costia


	3. Little Known Fact (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get hurt and not necessarily in an emotional way. From 9 to 13 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit to get this chapter out I admit. This is what happens when you hardly plan anything and wait for inspiration to hit XD sorry for the wait.

“Another little known fact, Clarke Griffin definitely wasn’t the possessive type.”

“Wait…wasn’t?”

 

-9 years old-

 

According to Anya they were about maybe 9 or 10 years old when they had their first falling out. Nothing too big as far as she could remember. It began at a normal day in the park, the little ones playing with well another little one. Anya still wasn’t certain on what exactly happened. I mean yeah Clarke got injured but that wasn’t why she was upset, she had assured Lexa over and over again that she wasn’t upset over the scrapes she got that day. No it was something else.

Their parents however were alarmed, panicked even when Clarke stubbornly insisted on not going over to Lexa’s for their now weekly sleepovers. Every other week they’d alternate houses and the days following up were hectic to say the least. For their parents anyway. Jake would lay sprawled out on the little blonde’s bed, lazing on his back as said girl and Abby poured tediously over her assortment of clothes and toys deciding which ones were best for maximum fun during playtimes and which sleepy tops looked cuter with her dark green shorts that she wore to bed.

The first time she had come back home the day after another function at the hospital they were confused when Clarke began tossing out all of her bright pink shirts and shorts and hair bands and shoes claiming they were _too_ _bright_. Which was absurd considering Clarke loved all things bright and sparkly and _pink_. The pinker the better actually.

Which was why she almost gave her old man a heart attack when she decided at the ripe old age of 7 to do away with all the glitz and glam she loved and instead replace it with tones of grey, black, white, blue and a few cases of green.

It was later they pieced together it coincided with the fact that Lexa’s eyes were acutely irritated when constantly assaulted by bright coughneonpinkcough colors. It would explain why Lexa was so hesitant at first to be around the girl too much even though they got along swimmingly and the change in clothes also helped cement the brunette as Clarke’s bestestest friend ever.

 

\--

 

_“One!”_

_“Two!”_

_“Three!”_

_“Four!”_

_“Five!”_

_“Six!”_

_“Seven!”_

_“Eight!”_

_“Nine!”_

_“Ten!”_

_“Ready or not Lex, here I come!”_

_Clarke ran off from behind the tree she had to crouch behind, almost skipping over a few roots but thankfully she caught her balance in time. Breaking the tree line she looked around suspiciously before sprinting to the brown tunnel thinking, if she was Lexa well, she couldn’t hide too long by the swings, they were too yellow._

_There was nowhere to hide by the seesaw. It was just a flat plank that tilted. And the jungle gym was just metal pipes that anyone with eyes could see through so she probably wasn’t there. Unless she dug a hole in the ground and burrowed down in the sand…Honestly Clarke wouldn’t put it past the girl. If there was one thing about Lexa she was good at planning and hated to lose._

_But no, that wouldn’t make sense. She only counted to ten. Lexa couldn’t dig a hole, lay down and then bury the sand back on top of her before Clarke could run out from the trees._

_Nodding at her logic she dove into the sand, crawling to the front of the tunnel only to pout at it’s not having Lexa-ness._

_She huffed standing, not even bothering to dust the sand clinging to her knees and elbows before glimpsing red hair disappearing behind the stairs to the slide._

_Hmmm_

_Curiouser and curioser_

_She tiptoed closer to the steps hearing giggles erupt from behind them. Familiar but hard fought giggles. Lexa’s giggles…_

_Eyebrows lowered in confusion she rushed around the side in time to see the back of Lexa’s shirt slip by. She heard two sets of feet clang up the metal stairs and she rounded the corner after her, barely missing the wild chestnut locks flying behind the girl as she went down the slide._

_Clarke glared after her and ran back down the stairs, which was when her natural state of clumsiness decided to make itself known. Missing the last two steps completely she fell face first into the ground._

_She bit back a scream, tears welling in her eyes. As she lay on her right side hugging her bleeding arm and knee, her face smushed into the sand as tears and snot dribbled down her cheek._

_After a while she couldn’t keep her cried so silent anymore and a low wail escaped her throat. Apparently not low enough as Lexa’s worried voice yelled for her._

_“Clarke!”_

_“Clarke where are you? What’s wrong?”_

_It took a few seconds before Lexa found her, running up before crouching in front of her and hesitantly reaching out afraid of hurting her more._

_“Clarke?”_

_The brunette knelt next to her, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes at seeing her friend’s pain._

_“Lexa, it hurts real bad.”_

_She nodded, “You’re strong Clarke, it’s gonna be okay, I’ll get you to Anya who’ll take you to your mom and she can make it better.”_

_Gingerly she got her arm under tiny legs, the other coming up to support Clarke’s back like she saw her dad do to her mom one time when he was really happy about a promotion at work._

_Clarke gripped her shirt hard with her uninjured hand, whimpering in Lexa’s arms, preparing for the girl to stand._

_Just then another little girl came up behind Lexa, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Is your friend going to be ok?”_

_Lexa turned giving the new comer her full attention, “Can you find my sister please? She’s a big kid. Blonde hair but darker than Clarke’s. I saw her by the benches a while ago.”_

_Turning back she was thankful to see Clarke had stopped crying but now she was firmly glaring at the space left behind by Luna. Sensing her anger Lexa froze, “…Clarke-?”_

_“Who is she?”_

_Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed her mouth slightly agape, “Uh who? Luna?”_

_“Oh her name’s_ Luna _.”_

_“Ye-yeah. Luna.”_

_“…she your new best friend?” The blonde wouldn’t meet her eyes leaving Lexa as confused as ever_

_“What do you mean? You’re my best friend.”_

_“Then why were you hiding with her?”_

_Lexa had to pause and readjust her hold on Clarke before she could even think of answering, “She was playing all by herself, I thought maybe she could play with us instead.”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_Lexa’s confusion and Clarke’s glare lasted all the way to where Luna found Anya who was rushing towards them with a first aid kit._

_“Shit! Abby’s gonna fucking kill me.”_

_“Anya, language!”_

_“Now is so not the time Lexie, put her in the back seat of my jeep, I need to get those scrapes cleaned before they get infected or something.”_

_Lexa’s wide eyes turned scared, “No!”_

_She carefully handed Clarke to Anya who jogged over to unlock her jeep. Then Anya found herself being tugged away from the vehicle by her fearful little sister, “You can’t let her get infected. Then she’ll have to go to the hospital and I won’t get to see her and she’s angry at me and it’s all my fault-“_

_“Hey, hey now.” Anya knelt down to meet her sister’s stare, “I’m sure Clarke isn’t mad at you. She wouldn’t blame you for this kiddo. And besides you’re best friends. You two are basically attached at the hip. No matter what you go through you guys can work through it right?”_

_A few tears escaped but Lexa nodded resolutely, trying to be brave._

_“Clarke’s cuts aren’t going to get infected, not while I’m here ok? This is gonna hurt though, I won’t lie, and she’s gonna need you to be strong. You can be strong for her can’t you?”_

_“Yeah.” She rubbed the tears from her eyes with the back of her knuckles and went to sit behind Clarke in the jeep who was turned so her knee was leaning out the door for Anya to easily access it._

_“Ok kiddo, hang onto Lex ok? This is gonna sting.”_

_Clarke whimpered at the first touch of rubbing alcohol on her knee and tried to inch back, but Lexa wrapped her arms around her middle, careful of her arm, until the girl pressed her wet face into the crook of Lexa’s neck._

_It was an awkward angle and one girl was crying while the other was also visibly upset but somehow they still took comfort in having the other near and Anya couldn’t help but smile at them._

_“I’m sorry I got you hurt…please don’t be mad at me.” Lexa whispered feebly into golden locks_

_She took a bit to catch her breath from holding in her sobs but Clarke eventually replied, “You didn’t get me hurt Lexa, that was me being stupid. I know not to run down stairs, mom and Ahn yell at me about it all the time.”_

_“Then…why are you mad at me?”_

_“…I don’t know…it doesn’t matter.”_

_Feeling her relax into her arms now that Anya had bandaged her cuts Lexa sighed, leaning back so Clarke could swing her injured leg into the jeep and they could drive back home._

_“Ok.”_

_Clarke reclined in the seat, still in Lexa’s embrace, and leaned her head on a bony shoulder._

_“You’re still my best friend right?” she asked almost timidly_

_Lexa looked at her and gave a tiny squeeze with her arms, “Always.”_

\--

 

“Legend has it Clarke didn’t speak to Lexa for almost a week.”

“it wasn’t a week!”

“Ah right, probably because you two were so miserable you could hardly stand to stay away from each other.”

“You know I still don’t get why you were so angry at her if it wasn’t her fault you fell.”

“You never did tell me.”

“I was a kid, I don’t remember. It probably wasn’t too important.”

“Heh right, mind you the next time they had a falling out it was the other one that got hurt just the day before.”

“The Commander got hurt? How’d she manage that?”

“To be ‘fair’ they were camping with some neighborhood kids all up in the natural trails and these two losers decided to deviate from the group.”

 

-13 years old-

 

_“…We’re lost aren’t we?”_

_“What? No, no…”_

_At Lexa’s unimpressed eyebrow Clarke rolled her eyes, “Look according to the map, this is where the lake should be but it’s…uh…not there. But it’s supposed to be!”_

_“So basically the text book definition of lost then. Who was the one that said they were an expert at reading these things cause Uncle Jake showed you like one time last week?”_

_Clarke pouted, eyes going big and glazing slightly_

_Lexa sighed, “That’s no fair. You know I can’t stay mad when you make that face.”_

_The blonde persisted, adding a little lip quiver._

_“Clllaaaaarrrkkee.”_

_“….”_

_“Ok I’m not mad just. Just stop and give me the dang map. It’s not dark yet, we can still find our way back.”_

_Clarke grinned, bringing her hands around Lexa’s neck briefly._

_Finding a relatively flat boulder, Lexa laid the map down seeing the intended trail outlined in red and Clarke’s estimations done in grey pencil._

_“Ok where’s the last place that you knew without a doubt where we were?”_

_“Uhhhhh.” She pondered for a few seconds before tracing back with her finger, “Ok that’s roughly a mile back. Let’s start by heading that way ok?”_

_“Ok.”_

_\--_

_“Lexa…it’s getting dark.”_

_“I know Clarke it’s ok. I won’t let anything happen to you, promise. You’re safe with me.”_

_Lexa determinedly carried on despite not knowing anything about where they were going and hoping that heading back in the general direction they came from would lead her to their old trail. But as it grew darker and time passed she was still sure they were as lost as when they began._

_That was when a howl split through the trees and the bushes near them rustled._

_Suddenly a hulking black dog burst from the path in front of them and snarled._

_Both girls screamed before Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and they bolted away from it, sprinting past leaves, branches and rocks._

_They heard barking behind them as the dog started catching up. Clarke was tiring._

_Thinking fast Lexa pushed Clarke in front of her, giving her a boost up a low tree branch before continuing on._

_“Lexa!”_

_“Stay there I’ll be back!”_

_Turning to reassure the blonde had been her downfall as Lexa missed a high root and stumbled, rolling down a short path before she stopped on her arm. She barely registered a popping noise and the feeling of her shoulder becoming dislocated._

_“LEXA!” She heard Clarke’s shriek but could hardly contain her own shout of pain._

_The dog was going to be on her at any minute._

_She thought she heard Clarke jumping down from the tree and murmured a faint, “Nooo Clarke.”_

_Hot breath was on her leg and Clarke’s yelling was getting closer._

_“Take this!”_

_Suddenly the dog’s breath was gone and her foot was wet but not from dog drool or anything like that. In fact it was quite cold._

_She forced her head to look up and saw Clarke desperately shooting from her pressurized water gun until the dog finally whined and backed off, tail between it’s legs._

_“Yes! And you said the water gun would be useless for a camping trip.”_

_“Well technically-“ Lexa broke off feeling the pain in her arm, “Arrgh.”_

_Clarke knelt down in the mud, gently probing the area around her arm, “I need to pop it backinLexa. It’ll hurt worse and heal wrong if I don’t.”_

_The brunette just grit her teeth, sitting up against a tree trunk and nodded grimly._

_“Ok on three yeah? One…two.”_

_“Ahhh! Shit!”_

_“Language Lex!”_

_Lexa bit back a grin, chest heaving as Clarke hurried to rip her own shirt and made a make shift sling for Lexa’s left arm._

_“I’m sorry, sorry.”_

_“Geez Clarke, thought we covered counting in grade school.”_

_Clarke smirked at Lexa’s attempt to be tough and urged her onto her feet._

_“Something my mom taught me. Come on.” She wrapped Lexa’s other arm around her shoulders, supporting her weight, “We don’t know if that dog will come back.”_

_“It better not.”_

_One arm around Lexa, the other on her water gun they tried to get as much space between them and the dog as possible._

_That was how they found a trailer parked near the lake Clarke was trying to find in the first place._

_“Oh my god are you two ok?”_

_The girls, bone tired and hungry thought they were hallucinating at first but then they would both have to be imagining the same thing simultaneously so maybe yeah, this strange was real._

_The dark skinned girl eyed the water gun in Clarke’s arm and gasped, “Oh! You’re the ones who got Pauna wet.”_

_“You’re his owner? Your dog is insane!” Lexa growled out, leaning heavily on her friend_

_“He can be enthusiastic but I promise he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He probably just wanted to play.”_

_“Yeah well running from him is how my friend got hurt.”_

_The girl instantly softened at that, “Here come inside. My dad’s asleep in the tent but I’m sure he won’t mind if you get cleaned up and rest in our trailer. It is partly my fault Pauna was running around without a leash. I really am sorry about this.”_

_She said leading them to the rolling metal home._

_“Thanks.” Clarke said once Lexa was taking a nice sponge in the bathroom. “You don’t happen to have a phone do you? We got separated from some other campers.”_

_“Oh yeah of course uh…”_

_“Clarke Griffin, and the grumpy one is my best friend Lexa Woods.” She said shaking her hand._

_“I really am sorry she got hurt though.”_

_“Trust me she knows.”_

_“Mmm” The girl hummed unconvinced, “Here just dial 9 before the number you want to call.”_

_“Thanks, oh I didn’t catch your name.”_

_The girl flushed, “Mom would be all on my case about manners right now. Sorry. I’m Costia. Costia Greene.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of Luna or Costia by a long shot...


	4. I Don't Like The Way She's Looking At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming out, I want the world to know...well maybe not the world..not yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Saji, I released it early before the other updates just for you

“Oh come on how was any of that possessive?”

“Well that part with Luna sounded an awful lot like jealousy in any case.”

“Really Rae? Jealous of Luna? Then how is she one of our best friends now?”

“Psh, hell if I know Princess.”

Luna giggled while Clarke pouted in her lounge chair. Jean clad legs tucked under her as she leaned her red hoodie covered chest further into Lexa’s side.

“Well we had a lot in common and we’ve known each other so long...point being I was never jealous of Luna.”

“Really? Because you didn’t speak to my broody little sis for an entire week.”

“Actually it was just like four days-”

“Not now Lexa- And that caused her usual brooding to intensify ten fold. So If you weren’t upset because she was the one who roped you into playing hide and seek in the first place then i’d have to assume you were upset that she invited someone else to join your little game without telling you-”

“As if I-”

“And besides the second story isn’t done just yet, in fact it spans many years if I recall correctly.”

Luna reached across as far as her leather jacket would allow to clink glasses with a smirking Octavia 

“That it does O. I mean Costia did end up going to school with us. Now as I was saying before being rudely interrupted. The real trouble started when smol Lexa here not only realized how hella gay she was, but she also proceeded to develop her first crush immediately followed by her second crush.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and groaned in exasperation as Lexa squeezed the arm draped over the blonde’s shoulder.

 

\- 14 years old -

 

Ok picture this, Anya’s in her armchair sighing every few minutes in exasperation because she once again has to watch the three of us. The Griffin and Woods parents have gone out for whatever reason, I came over for the movie night naturally so i’m on a bean bag, just a ways in front of Anya’s arm chair and directly diagonal to Uncle Victor’s reclining chair where Lexa and Clarke insist on being squished up next to each other instead of making use of the giant couch that takes up half the living room anyway.

_ “...sigh.” _

_ “...” _

_ “...” _

_ “...” _

_ “...Sigh.” _

_ “...” _

_ “...” _

_ “...” _

_ “...SIGH.” _

_ Lexa rolled her eyes, turning her head to glare at her sister while Clarke paused the movie.  _

_ “You know nothing’s stopping you from going to your room and reading your sappy romance novels.”  _

_ Clarke and Lexa jumped up as Anya aimed two throw pillows in an attempt to shut up her sister, “You little brat! You weren’t supposed to tell!” _

_ The brunette stuck her tongue out and yelped, darting around the couch and out to the adjoining hallway Clarke chuckled and shook her head, nimbly inching towards Luna who was content to watch in silent amusement until Anya and Lexa raced back into the carpeted living room and Anya just barely tackled Lexa to the ground. _

_ “Uff. Get off Annn you’re heavy! This isn’t what our ‘rents meant by babysitting, fuck!” _

_ “HEY! Language Lexa Jesus! Where did you even hear that word?” _

_ She looked up at the chuckles Luna and Clarke were trying and failing to stiffel. _

_ “Clarke! Stop corrupting my baby sister!” _

_ “Eek” Clarke squealed and tried to hide behind Luna seeing the older girl leave her sister’s back. Thankfully the blonde was saved from being sat on herself when LExa leapt up and valiantly jumped onto Anya’s back, covering her eyes. _

_ “Run Clarke!” _

_ “Yeah you better run Griffin!” Anya yelled, struggling under the 14 year old’s weight she tried in vain to free her eyes from behind Lexa’s fingers. Tilting her back she managed to loosen Lexa’s hold and swing her down onto the floor, sitting down on Lexa’s stomach making an L shape as the girl below her gasped and struggled. _

_ “You used to be so much quieter and well behaved. Where did we go wrong? I mean you do realize that Clarke now gets away scott free while you are now here at my mercy, right?” _

_ “Ugh- sometimes, aahh, you have to, mmmm, concede a battle to, ah win a war.” she grunted out.  _

_ The dirty blonde rolled her eyes though Luna and Clarke’s absence didn’t go unnoticed by her, “Yeah? And how’s that working out for you down there Lexie?” _

_ “Hurts like a mother-” _

_ “Do NOT finish that sentence…” _

_ “AAHHHH!!”  _

_ The two missing girls burst forth from the back, clumps of dried mud in their hands. _

_ Anya looked horrified from the dirt balancing precariously in their hands to the cream mat she was currently squishing Lexa into. _

_ “You wouldn’t dare.” _

_ Clarke just smiled mischievously, a trait she was slowly seeing more of in her little sister. _

_ “This isn’t even fair! If anything happens I get blamed and it’s fucking three to one.” _

_ “Language An.” Lexa wheezed out from beneath her. Anya scoffed. _

_ “Mockery’s not the product of a strong mind Lexie.” _

_ “You think our methods harsh? Well it’s how we survive. Get off the girl and no furniture or carpets get hurt.” _

_ Anya sighed in annoyance, Clarke was adopting Lexa’s flare for the over dramatic and Lexa was adopting her apparently very dirty mouth and sassy tendencies. Raising her hands in surrender,she carefully climbed off the younger girl. _

_ “Ok, ok i give. How about we put the mud back outside and clean off your hands yeah?” _

 

_ \- A few hours later - _

 

After we make Anya suffer through the rest of our movie night the three of us retire to Lexa’s room. We all just got blankets and pillows and cushions and made a make-shift bed on the floor because yeah, at the time I was a real stickler for the whole monsters under the bed nonsense and Lexa said she’d fight them if they tried to get either me or Clarke naturally but then Clarke also suggested sleeping as near the monsters as possible like a big ‘fuck you’ to their faces to show we weren’t scared of them. 

_ “There’s no way all those people flocked to the cinemas for those two guys. The guy that plays Edward isn’t even that hot. None of them are hot.” _

_ Luna chuckled, “I thought Jasper was kinda cute.” _

_ “Aw come on Lex you at least gotta admit Jacob got hot when he cut off his hair, and damn those muscles.” _

_ “They weren’t anything special, anyone can get a six pack.  _ I _ could get a six pack.”  _

_ “I’m sure you could if you really wanted to,” _

_ Lexa pouted in confusion and turned her head, whining, “Luna is she being sarcastic? I still can’t tell.” _

_ The redhead shrugged equally confused.  _

_ “I’ll show you one day.”  _

_ “I’m sure you will Lex.” _

_ The brunette slotted her green eyes but said nothing.  _

_ Luna pipped up then, “So you really didn’t think any of the guys in the movie were at least cute Lexa?” _

_ “Cute as in a puppy kind of way that i’d like to pet and roll around with yeah but…” _

_ “But what?” Clarke said, sitting up so she could fully see her friend’s face. _

_ “It’s just that…” _

_ Now concerned Luna sat up too, sharing a glance with Clarke. The blonde spoke up again, taking her oldest friend’s hand, “You can tell us Lexa. We’re your best friends.” _

_ The older girl eyed them both before timidly nodding to herself.  _

_ “You guys know...I’ve never really had a crush on like guys.” _

_ “Yeah but like, I only just got my first crush recently Lexa.” _

_ “Yeah what Luna said Lex, there’s no rush or anything.” _

_ The brunette shook her head willing her mind to think of the words she needed to properly explain what she was feeling, what she had been feeling for a long time. _

_ “It’s just when we were watching that movie I didn't think Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattison any of the guys in the film were hot...I was thinking the women were.” _

_ Clarke sat up fully pulling her friend with her and squeezing her tightly in her arms, Lexa vaguely acknowledged the silent tears that started to fall down her face and Luna’s arm rubbing her shoulder.  _

_ “Pl-please don’t hate m-me. I lo-looked up so many stories online and, there was so much h-hate.” _

_ Clarke felt the girl in her arms shaking uncontrollably and gasping as her sobs grew and she was quick to try and reassure her before she wonded up with a full blown panic attack. She tucked Lexa’s head on her shoulder and whispered what she hoped was helpful gibberish in her ear, signalling at Luna over her shoulder to get a glass of water from downstairs.   _

_ It took only a few moments, rocking the scared girl in her arms back and forth, until Lexa finally calmed enough to be able to drink from the bottle Luna retrieved. _

_ “Lexa?” Luna tried. A hiccup being the only reply. Clarke met Luna’s eyes and turned back to the brunette hardly clutching her tear stained t-shirt. _

_ She tentatively released the girl’s back and moved back slightly making Lexa whimper and clutch at her tighter. She gently shushed her and brought a palm to her cheek, lifting her head. _

_ “Lexa.” _

_ Seeing their friend tightly clenching her eyes  shut Luna reached a hand for her shoulder, “Lexa look at us.” _

_ Finally her green eyes met Luna’s and then Clarke’s, both girls smiling at her. “Hey, there’s our strong Commander. Thank you for telling us Lexa. You are so, so brave and I promise we could never hate you.” _

_ “Never.” Luna agreed from beside the blonde _

_ Lexa let out a relieved laugh falling into a short group embrace, “Geez, sorry about um getting all emotional and shit.” she dabbed at her wet eyes with her sleep shirt. _

_ Clarke nudged her playfully, “Language.” getting another laugh from her _

_ “But seriously though Lexa we’re here for you, no matter what. And i’m sure your parents and everyone else will be there for you too whenever you’re ready to let them know.” _

_ “Thanks Luna.” _

_ They lay back down, getting comfortable under the covers until a voice broke their newfound peace _

_ “...So which girl specifically did you think was hot?” _

_ “Clarke.” _

_ “What? I’m curious. Please not Bella...Well I guess her actress is low key smoking-” _

_ “Claaaarrkee.” _

_ “Luna back me up here, with maybe shorter hir she could totally rock the punk girl vibe, like maybe a skater ish trope.” _

_ “Yeah I could see that.” _

_ Lexa groaned rolling onto her stomach, “Don’t encourage her.” _

_ she felt a weight roll partially onto her back and didn’t have to guess which best friend it was, “Get. Off.” _

_ “I would, you know, if you told us which one was hotter.” _

_ “Maybe she meant the blonde girl.” Luna said teasingly _

_ Lexa sighed rushing her head into the pillow below her, “mmisce mss mtter” _

_ “What was that Lex?” Clarke asked rolling fully onto her friend, “Couldn’t hear you with the smushing your face into the pillow part. Ah!” _

_ Lexa did a partial push up, enough to dislodge the blonde from her back and bite out, “Alice was hotter, now go to sleep.” she said annoyed. But Clarke knew better, seeing the hint of a smile and relief in Lexa’s eyes at the normalcy she still maintained with the two girls _

_ “Night Clarke, night Lexa.” _

_ “Night Luna, night Klark.” Lexa said with special emphasis. _

_ “Night Leksa, night Luna.” _

_ Lexa could only groan in the morning when she woke up to Clarke’s research on Alice’s actress Ashley Green. _

_ “I mean I kinda see the appeal.” _

_ “Clarke!” _

 

\--

 

It wasn’t too long after that that Lexa went on her first date.

_ “How was the meeting?” Clarke asked, they were both walking home from school. Luna still had debate club and wouldn’t be out for another 2 hours. She urged the girls to go on without her and they honestly couldn’t bring themselves to listen through anymore random improv debates of how milk was more useful than hammers.  _

_ Sure, as humans milk was the first liquid we intake after birth but hammers are the most  basic and useful of all tools, without which humans probably couldn’t maintain the innovative constructions they had over the years. But when the argument, and yes argument because at that point in the evening it had hardly remained as a civil debate, turned to the many ways milk could supplement life by being poured over cereal and how hammers were not only useful for both pounding but also yanking nails...let’s just say the two girls quickly learned Luna would have to suffer through that particular extracurricular activity by herself. _

_ But obviously right milk should rightfully win, and it wasn’t like Clarke and Lexa got into their own mini debate over the highly hypothetical and odd debate… _

_ Anyway… _

_ “The meeting was actually pretty great. It was just so, refreshing you know? To be around more people going through the same things I am.” _

_ The blonde shot her a warm and sincere smile, “I’m glad Lex. So it wasn’t too awkward or anything being there without me? You know I would have come if not for my make up test and I know how nervous you were-” _

_ “It was fine, actually Costia was there.” _

_ Clarke’s brows raised in surprise, “Oh really? We haven’t really spoken to her much since the dog thing those years ago.” _

_ “Yeah, that actually reminds me she invited me to that coffee place this weekend, you know if I wanted to talk to her about coming out to my folks. Apparently she’s been out for a few years now.” _

_ Clarke felt something inside her clench at the thought of Lexa and Costia, together...alone. Getting coffee… _

_ “Oh?” _

_ Lexa turned to her friend at the subtle change in tone. _

_ “Yeah she uh gave me her number. Why should I not go?” _

_ Noticing the worried look in Lexa’s eyes Clarke immediately turned on her smile, “What? No of course you should go. Me and Luna love you but we are far from being experts on stuff like this. If you think talking to Costia will help then you should definitely go. In fact, gimme your phone. She said to message to confirm the meet up yeah?” _

_ “Uhhh yeah, she asked if I would be free and I told her I’d let her know.” She chose to remain silent on Clarke’s suddenly clenched jaw and strange behaviour pegging it on the stressful day she said she had in class today. _

_ Clarke nimbly unlocked her phone and searched her contacts, messaging Costia. _

 

**_Lexa: So looks like i’ll be free this weekend_ **

**_Costia: Great it’s a date! See you there._ **

  
_ Lexa’s eyes widened at the response while Clarke just stood stalk still. She could feel that clench in her chest build until her heart felt like it was snapping.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it got a bit feelsy there. Honestly wasn't planned but then my fingers and the characters just made it happen. I blame Lexa. And that scene where she comes out to Lexa is actually pretty close to how one of my friends told me. I'm not sure how coming out is in the states or anywhere else in the world but I know in the Caribbean, coming out can be a very violent experience, even today it can still lead to death in certain areas because of wide spread homophobia and hatred so my friend was obviously very emotional when they told me and that translated to Lexa in this. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next update the claws really come out. It's Clarke and Costia probably not like you may be thinking. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up: jayenator565.tumblr.com


	5. Am I Crazy, Have I Lost You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love hurts, as does Krav Maga  
> Luna tries to fix things  
> Anya's feelings are showing and  
> who can find the hidden Lincoln?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell from the summary this fic is kind of running away with itself but hey there's more oblivious jealous Clarke in this chapter right? Also, It may or may not be twice as long as usual because like I said it literally ran away with itself...

“I forget, did anything else really big happen between then and us finding out?”

Anya stared at Luna in disbelief and Octavia looked just about ready to burst out of Bellamy’s oversized Fall out Boy hoodie.

“Did anything else big happen? Really Luna? Really? Octavia help me out here.”

“Oh thank fuck. Please say I can tell this one?” she looked over to Anya with the largest, shiniest puppy eyes she could form on her face.

“Technically you don’t know this full story squirt. I say we tag team it.”

“Speaking of tag teaming-

“Octavia...no”

“Whaaattt I was referring to the fact that Clarke joined the Krav Maga team at that gym, not whatever crazy stunts we pulled my freshmen year. Get your mind out of the gutter Anya.”

“...uh huh.”

“Oh shit now I remember, I totally call in on this tag team!”

 

-16 years old-

 

As I was saying Clarke took up Krav Maga. Anyone want to take a guess as to why? Because as far as I could understand it, it had something to do with Lexa’s new exercise regime and the fact that Costia and Lexa had been on 5 dates including the not really a date where they went for coffee over the weekend that started their newfound friendship and well, it was complicated but Lexa was finally happier with that secret off her chest.

Oh did I mention Costia was the captain of our school’s mixed martial arts team?

 

\--

 

_“Are you sure we should be keeping this from Lexa?”_

_“Ow! Shit. And yes, she would freak if she found out Luna.” The ginger looked pointedly at her friend before adding a bit more disinfectant to the cotton swab in her hand and pressing it lightly to the cut above Clarke’s eyebrow._

_The blond hissed and flinched all throughout Luna’s treatments of her numerous bruises._

_“Well with the way you’re looking it’s going to be hell keeping it from her anyway…”_

_“Which is exactly why I’m actually glad for the early fall weather. More turtlenecks and leggings, less tank tops and boy shorts.”_

_Clarke accentuated her point by throwing on a long sleeved dark green shirt, wincing as it passed her discolored shoulder. When they said they don’t go easy on beginners they weren’t kidding._

_“And this scrap here on your face?”_

_“...I’ll just but a bandage on it and I dunno, wear my hair to the side?”_

_“Trust me Griffin not even bangs could hide that.”_

_“Oh it’s not that bad Luna geez.”_

_Luna’s face had never looked so unimpressed in the years the girls had known each other and Clarke had the decency to look sheepish. Ok so maybe at the time Luna had found her and walked her home the blood was practically pouring into her eye but head wounds supposedly bled more than most anyway right?_

_Luna rest her hand tentatively on Clarke’s throbbing shoulder. “I know you’re trying Clarke and I’m sure Lexa appreciates it but she would agree when I say that this is not the way to go about it...have you thought that maybe this is about more than just trying to get along with Costia that maybe it has to do with...how_ you _feel too.”_

 _“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? How_ I _feel? I feel great Luna ok? I’m fucking fantastic! The only thing_ wrong _with me is that I’m the worst best friend in history because I cannot for the life of me bring myself to like the one person Lexa’s actually showing romantic interest in. I mean what’s wrong with me? I should be ecstatic, over the roof in fact. All those years we were naming our crushes on stars and people in school and Lexa was always so quiet. Then we find out why and she finds someone that understands like, really understands in a way we can’t and they’re dating and I- I hate her Luna. I honest to god can’t stand her and I don’t know why but something in me is saying she deserves better than that. Better than_ her _.”_

_Luna smiled sadly, gently pulling the shaking girl into her side, but Clarke, stubborn as always, refused to let any of the tears welling in her eyes to fall._

_“Ok so first off that’s some utter bullshit Griff because you are one of the best, best friends I know.”_

_“You only know two Lu, me and Lex.”_

_That helped ease the mood, getting a soft chuckle from the younger girl._

_“Second no one will ever understand Lexa as well as you Clarke, that’s just a given, ok?”_

_She waited until she felt a nod against her shoulder before speaking again_

_“Thirdly, Lexa accepted that you and Costia would never exactly be close a long time ago Clarke. She’s perfectly happy with the way things are, seeing you all beat up and bruised in a weird attempt to bond over a shared hobby, especially a hobby as dangerous as this, is not what she would want.”_

_“I-”_

_“And fourthly...when exactly are you planning on telling Lexa that you’re bi?”_

_At that Clarke’s head lifted to look Luna in the eye but she couldn’t hold the gaze for long_

_“I…”_

_“For as long as I’ve known you two you have_ never _kept secrets from one another Clarke. What makes this so different?”_

_By then Clarke could tell...Luna knew. Luna had always known what she herself refused to admit even in the deepest recesses of her mind._

_“I’m just not ready Luna. The only reason why you even know is because you caught me about to kiss Zoe behind the bleachers. Besides this has absolutely nothing to do with that.  I’ll tell her just not now...not yet.”_

_Luna sighed running a hand through her curls, “When you’re ready then, I’ll-”_

_“Clarke! Luna!”_

_Luna saw the blonde take a shuddering breath in before cupping her hands over her mouth, “Upstairs Lex!”_

_She saw the same mask that Clarke had been donning for a while take over her face, as the tears disappeared and a softness entered her eyes the moment a certain brunette enthusiastically burst into the room._

_That same brunette's smile quickly disappeared, replaced by concern when she saw the scrape above Clarke’s eyebrow. “The fuck.”_

_Lexa dropped her purse and was by Clarke’s side in an instant, kneeling beside her on the bed opposite Luna. She carefully cradled the blonde’s face in her hands and attempted to inspect the other skin she could see for injuries._

_Luna and Clarke quickly realized they had forgotten to even try and cover the cut that served as the only visible evidence of her after school endeavors. Whelp time for plan B._

_“Well? What the_ fuck _happened?” Lexa tore her gaze to ask Luna, demanding an answer._

_“Do I have to beat someone up or not guys?”_

_The threat of violence was enough to snap Clarke out of her momentary daze as Lexa walked in full of worry for her._

_“It’s uh nothing Lex I just, you know I’m a total klutz and I was wearing socks and goofing off on the stairs and well slipped and-”_

_“Ohmygod Clarke you could have been seriously hurt!” Lexa surged forward, bringing her into a hug_

_Feeling her friend stiffen she instantly pulled back in time to see her wince in pain. Her hands flew to the hem of the blonde’s shirt._

_“Where else are you hurt?”_

_Clarke caught her hands in her own and attempted to reassure her before she saw the many splotches of red and black and blue decorating her sore body._

_“It’s just my shoulder, I kinda had to break my fall with something right? I’m fine Lex really.”_

_She still didn’t seem convinced but at Luna’s nod she relaxed ever so slightly and sighed exasperatedly._

_“You’re clearly not fine Clarke, you need to be more careful. Maybe you could get the steps carpeted like ours. I know our moms were talking about doing some renovations over here and-”_

_“Lexa I’m fine seriously.”_

_“No, no you aren’t. Why didn’t either of you call me?”_

_They both refrained a wince from the measure of hurt in the girl’s tone._

_They looked down then unable to meet the intensity of her scrutiny until Clarke said in a small voice, “I didn’t want to ruin your dinner with Costia.”_

_Lexa, sighed. It was a tentative thing, a hard fought road trying to get a friendly relationship between her best friend and her possible girlfriend and Lexa knew it definitely wasn’t for lack of trying. Costia was...needy in a word and the more time Lexa spent away from her in classes, or at the gym, or especially with Luna and Clarke, the more she complained. So of course Lexa tried to balance everything with more dates and maintaining her studies but something had to give and naturally she didn’t spend as much time with her best friends as she should. It was only now that she began to see the true toll that was having on Clarke in particular._

_It was painfully obvious to her that they were lying to her about something. That_ Clarke _was lying to her about something. But for now she would let the issue go._

_Trying to ease the mood Lexa rolled her eyes and casually nudged her friends in the knee, “Dinner sucked anyway, you know Costia is good at many things but cooking isn’t one of them. I would have given anything for an out.”_

_Luna smirked at the disgusted look on her face but Clarke remained oddly neutral so Lexa grabbed her hand. “Next time you’re hurt, god forbid, I want you to call me ok? Nothing and I mean nothing is more important to me than making sure you’re ok. The word interruption has no meaning to me as it pertains to you. And the same goes for you Luna. Ok?”_

_Luna nodded her understanding, “Ok.”_

_And Clarke agreed, “Yeah ok Lexa.”_

 

_-3 weeks later-_

 

_“Come on old lady, we’re going to the pool.”_

_Clarke groaned from the couch where she had finally found a somewhat comfortable position to rest her aching limbs. Over the next week of practice she had been more careful to avoid head wounds and was meticulous about keeping her fingerless gloves on to hide her bruised knuckles which wasn’t as suspicious as her constant need for long sleeves and pants since the gloves had been a gift from Lexa and Clarke tended to cling to the gifts she would receive from her best friend._

_“What was that Clarke? It sounded a lot like ‘I’ll be right there Lex!’ but it seems you’re still in the exact same spot as you were 5 minutes ago.”_

_“Uuuuuuggghh.”_

_Lexa rolled her eyes in exasperation while Anya smiled at the pair from the kitchen._

_“I dunno kiddo it sounds like the squirt is all tuckered out.”_

_Lexa crossed her arms and raised a brow at her sister to try and convey how much she wasn’t helping._

_“Come on Clarke you never pass up a day in the water.”_

_Resigning herself Clare rolled onto her back, snuggling further into the cushions much to Lexa’s chagrin._

_“It’s too fucking-”_

_“Language!”_

_“...it’s too frigging-”_

_“Not much better Clarkey!”_

_“The point being it’s too cold to go outside Lex. Screw you An.” She added the last part under her breath_

_“That’s why I was suggesting the indoor pool at the school.”_

_“I dunno Lex, my shoulder’s still killing me.”_

_That and she was pretty sure there’s more bruised skin than not under her clothes_

_Eyes full of worry, heart constricting in sadness Lexa sat next to the person that once shared everything with her, everything it seemed except this._

_“Are you sure we shouldn’t tell your mother Clarke? You’ve been injured for weeks now. If you aren’t resting properly to heal-”_

_“Trust me my mom would just coddle me. You know how she gets.”_

_That did little to dissuade her friend, “Tell you what if it still bugs me in 3 days I’ll go get it looked at. I’ll need someone to drive me though, no way am I telling my mom.”_

_The two turned their expectant gazes onto the older girl. Anya rolled her eyes in a very Lexa fashion._

_“I expect food as payment.”_

_Beaming Lexa extracted herself from the cushion and grabbed her bag so she could change into her bathing suit._

_“I won’t be gone too long, just a relaxing swim. You sure you don’t wanna come?”_

_“Yeah. You go have fun Lexa.”_

_Anya waited until she heard the front gate at the end of the driveway close before giving up her act of nonchalance. She walked over to the armchair tangent to Clarke’s couch and cleared her throat._

_“Is there a particular reason you’re lying to my sister?”_

_Clarke hit her head into the back of the cushions but then grunted when a particularly sore spot on her back jerked from the action._

_“Can everyone tell when I have a secret?”_

_“No, but I can tell when Lexa is upset.”_

_Eyebrows furrowed and frown set Clarke gingerly sat up. “Technically I haven’t lied to her. My shoulder is still really messed up.”_

_“But I’m guessing it wasn’t really from a fall down the stairs like she said you told her.”_

_“Let me guess Luna told you?”_

_The older girl patiently crossed one leg over another and rest her clasped hands on her knees, leaning forward. Clarke faintly caught the fragrance of Chai tea and chocolates._

_“Luna is worried about you, as she should be. Now she wouldn’t give me specifics but...lift up your shirt.”_

_“Dang An, buy a girl dinner first, though I’m not sure how Lexa would feel about me dating her sister.”_

_“Just do it Clarke.”_

_Seeing there was no way she was getting out of this one Clarke bore a defeated expression and relented, carefully peeling off her shirt._

_Anya stared blankly for a full minute until Clarke saw the anger begin to bowl up in her hazel irises._

_“Now explain this to me in a way that makes sense Clarke because last I checked you were smart and this is either screaming to me that someone has been abusing you or you have been letting someone abuse you and that doesn’t make sense in my head.”_

_The blonde raised her hands cautiously, “No one is abusing me Anya. I’m just practicing a martial art is all.”_

_“What kind of fucking practice leaves you looking like that? Luna said it’s like you’re secretly relishing in the pain and that scares us. I studied karate Clarke so don’t you dare try to-!”_

**_“HYYAH!”_ **

_She was cut off by the sounds coming from Clarke’s phone. A video of her and a bulky guy throwing down on the mat. The man moved forward quickly striking Clarke in her chest but the girl grabbed his hand, shifted her weight and rolled dropping him onto his back before locking him in a chokehold until he tapped the ground._

**_“I give Clarke geez!”_ ** _  
**“Way to go Princess! Told you, you were improving!”**_

_Video Clarke turned and grinned to the camera and limped forward, the bleeding corner of her lip overshadowed by a wide smile._

**_“Thanks Octavia.”_ **

_“That style...Krav maga.  Are you going to tell me why? It’s obvious you’re too hurt to go swimming with Lexa today. ”_

_“Yes, I will tell you. The gym and the school MMA club are meeting for a friendly competition in a few weeks. Members of each group from every level are invited. I figured it would be a way for me and Costia to finally bond.”_

_“Honestly you couldn't find anything a bit less dangerous to you physically, to try?”_

_“It seemed like a good idea at the time alright! She hates art and art theory and I cannot stand her recorder playing. We have different tastes in almost literally everything so I thought, well I wanted to start exercising regularly anyway and this way I can learn self-defense too.”_

_“And you didn’t just join the safer martial arts  extracurriculars offered by the school because then you’d need your parent’s permission and there’s no way in hell your father would let his little girl take say, taijutsu. Not his fragile little flower. Imagine if he knew that not only are you not taking the school extracurriculars with coaches and people he knows at least in passing and could vaguely trust, no you went to gym, god knows where, and are being trained by absolute strangers who could have run off with you at a moment’s notice because no one would have known where the hell you were.”_

_The dirty blonde said finally putting together the dots. The calmness in her voice did little to soothe Clarke’s worry. She already knew she was in for some deep shit._

_“Anya-”_

_“Luckily enough, despite our parents being busy working to provide for their children, you still have me around. We are going to talk about this because the Clarke Griffin I know would never do something so stupid just for the sake of trying to play nice with a girl neither of us really likes...but then I guess you would huh. Because it’s not about playing nice with the girl, it’s about making things easier for Lexa in case they ever do become official. And you would do absolutely anything you could to make things easier for my sister or to make her happier.”_

_Crossing her arms Anya saw the stubbornness of generations before her light a fire in the young Griffin’s eyes. It was a defensive tactic she had seen only a handful of times over the years._

_“Oh that’s a dead ringer An. Bulls-eye, hit a real home-run. Really got to the heart of the matter. You. Don’t. Know. Me. So don’t pretend like you do. You have no idea what I am dealing with right now ok!”_

_The blonde shot up, pacing in front of the couch as anger rolled off her tense shoulders in wave. Misplaced anger but still anger nonetheless._

_Slowly so to not startle her Anya raised from the arm chair, uncrossing her legs, and tightly wrapped her arms around the trembling figure._

_“You’re right. No one knows you, not really. Not the way Lexa does. Our parents have been supremely busy and I’ve just started my second semester in college overseas. It’s no excuse but you’re obviously going through something Clarke and you need to talk with Lexa about it. If there’s anyone you can talk to it’s her. This dating thing can’t be the only thing itching your skin this way and if it is then you need to tell Lexa. She knows you’ve been pushing her away and she’s been trying Clarke”_

_“Trying to give you space, trying to balance her studies with this new exercising hobby, trying to spend more time with this girl who is needy as fuck mind you, talk about issues.”_

_“She’s trying but she can’t help until you stop pushing her away. She loves you, you know?”_

_The girl finally stopped shaking and sniffled before responding, “I know, I love her too.”_

_“Believe me I know. Now go talk to her, right the hell now ok?”_

_“Ok.”_

_Clarke moved to the front door, lacing her boots and slipping on a heavy coat for the biting wind_

_“Need me to drive you?”_

_“No, but thank you Anya. Really.”_

_The older girl had already returned to the kitchen where she left her book and nonchalantly waved in the door’s general direction._

_“I’m awesome I know, now go. I expect you two to be back to normal by dinner.”_

 

_\--_

 

_In record time Clarke stalked out of her car and rolled back her shoulders, entering the empty school campus._

_“Ok Griff, you can do this.”_

_Upon traversing the deserted hallways Clarke finally made her way to the PE area and ran into the last person she wanted to see._

_“Clarke, what are you doing here?”_

_“Costia, I could ask the same.”_

_They really had tried to get along in the beginning. After all Costia had seemed nice enough despite her large black mutant of a dog, Pauna._

_And after Lexa came out Costia, 2 years their senior had essentially become a part of teaching Lexa all the things about herself and her sexuality that society saw fit to keep under lock and key. After the first year of their new friendship it was clear to Clarke at least that Costia was developing more than friendly feelings for the brunette who had come to look to her for advice. It took a bit longer for Luna to see what Clarke said and even longer for Costia to even get Lexa’s attention romantically. Honestly the girl was an oblivious mess._

 

\--

Not nearly as oblivious as Clarke mind you

\--

 

_It didn’t take long for Costia to determine just how close Lexa was with her two best friends, and Clarke in particular.  With her growing attraction for Lexa the constant mentions of Clarke this and Clarke that were beginning to make her very much like her namesake, green with envy.  As such it was a struggle for her to remain pleasant when in the other girl’s presence, but the moment it was just the two of them alone then all bets were off._

_“I was just heading down to the pool actually.”_

_Costia refocused her amber eyes onto guarded, tired blue. The girl was clearly exhausted if her body language and slumping shoulders were anything to go by._

_“To the pool? Don’t you think maybe you should head for your bed? I was just finishing some extra training for the club competition next week.”_

_“You practice MMA right?”_

_“...yeah Mixed Martial Arts. Lexa’s gonna come see me wipe the floor with everyone.”_

_“Yeah she told me all about that.”_

_“I’m sure she did.”_

_Costia raised a brow, Clarke was trying her utmost to stay as passive as she could. Usually the cocky smile would be enough to offset the girl for at least a few seconds. She had suspected Clarke’s growing feelings for a while now and she’d be damned if she wasted two years getting to know Lexa just to lose her. She needed to know definitively how the blonde truly felt about her girl._

_“I’m sure she tells you a lot of things.”_

_Clarke just nodded, neutral expression firmly in place, “She does.”_

_“Tell me Clarke, did she tell you how soft my lips were after we kissed? Did she talk about how she had to hold herself back from basically taking me last week on our dinner date? I made her favorite food, macaroni pie and chicken and let me tell you food has never tasted as heavenly as it does coming from Lexa’s tongue.”_

_Nothing. No rise, no anger. Just a tiny tightening of the jaw but that appeared as quickly as it left and Clarke remained as unaffected as she normally strived to be around Costia._

_“Look Costia I can appreciate your overactive imagination but I really should be going.” the blonde said shrugging past her into the PE department of the school._

_“What you and Lexa do in private is your business but at least try to be honest. It would really upset me to have you spreading false rumors when the week starts back.”_

_“Wha-But-I!”_

_“Later.”_

_With an echoing click the door to the PE department swung shut behind Clarke leaving Costia stunned that Clarke couldn’t even be bothered by her bluff. 5 dates almost 2 months and still Lexa wouldn’t kiss her. She was far too nervous and chivalrous to even attempt anything beyond hand holding and of course she would tell her perfect angel Clarke fucking Griffin._

_Of course she couldn’t know that the weariness in her bones from her training was the only thing that kept her clear headed enough to know that Lexa had never kissed anyone a day in her life, well no one besides herself, and if she did her friends would be the first ones to know._

_Clarke for her part continued on past the basketball courts and the changing rooms, pass the showers until the telltale sounds of almost rhythmic splashing reached her ears._

_It wasn’t long until she stumbled upon Lexa doing freestyle stroke laps up and down the length of the pool. But something wasn’t quite right and Clarke could feel it even without looking at the girl’s face. It was in her robotic movements and tense set to her back muscles that didn’t usually occur when she was swimming. Swimming was one of her safe places, like their treehouse or the park. When they were swimming most worries would slip away and they felt as if they could float there for eternity so no something was not right._

_Clarke timed her strokes and walked along the edge to the end of the pool, jacket and shoes already put away and pants rolled up she stuck her feet into the cool water as Lexa neared her._

_She felt the girl squeeze her ankle softly before propelling her head above the surface and carefully treading the water. She smiled at her but the troubled set of her eyes didn’t leave Lexa’s face._

_“...what happened?”_

_It was all the brunette needed to prop herself on the ledge and pull her body out of the pool, plopping down beside her._

_“Costia...she tried to kiss me.”_

_That falling feeling in her chest since Lexa’s first outing with Costia 2 years ago had grown exponentially and this new revelation certainly wasn’t helping matter. And the falling became a twinge and the twinge an ache that was so constant and painful at times she could even pretend it didn’t exist but now that feeling was back with a reckless abandon that nearly made her flinch._

_“Wait, what do you mean tried?”_

_Lexa shrugged, feigning a casual air that she attempted to hide her vulnerabilities behind_

_“Lexa, talk to me. Did she...did she force you to do anything?”_

_She shook her head frantically, “No, no she hasn’t forced me to do anything but she has gotten a bit more er, insistent lately. It’s probably just stress from midterms we have coming up and-”_

_“No. Do not make excuses for her. If she really cares about you then she’ll wait you hear me? And that goes for everyone in your life. No one should ever pressure you to do anything.”_

_Despite the dampness on her skin and in her hair Clarke pulled the girl to her in a tight hug that they both instantly relaxed into with contentment. Until Lexa remembered something._

_“I thought you weren’t going swimming.” her breath tickled the skin of Clarke’s neck and she barely withheld a shiver_

_“I’m not.”_

_“So you just came here to see me after not wanting to swim because…”_

_“Because I need to tell you something.” Lexa turned to her, giving her full attention on the girl beside her and in that moment Clarke blanked. How could she possibly begin to address her issues with Costia?  As much as she thoroughly disliked her, Lexa was happy. Right?_

_“I’m- I think I, no I mean I KNOW...I’m bi Lexa.”_

_“Oh Clarke.”_

_One step at a time right? Maybe after she stopped the shaking in her hands and the tinge of green clouding her vision she would be able to tell her just how much she was growing to hate Costia Greene. They would have to talk. Like really talk because pressuring Lexa into kissing her was a big NO no. That just left the Krav Maga stuff Lexa was sure to be upset with her for starting without telling her...well shit._


	6. Even Though I Know You Love Me, I Can't Help It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sixteen going on seventeen  
> Baby, it's time to think  
> Better beware, be canny and careful
> 
> Baby, you're on the brink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez I have been gone for a minute. Haha sorry about that. So i cut this short (sorry nat) so that I would have an update up before I start moving from my dorm to an apartment and I promised something soon. If I waited till after to post it you guys would have probably been waiting another week. The good news is, that means quite a chunk of the next chapter is actually already written so...there's that. Also rating change for...reasons... Kara this is for you and Saji well this entire thing is for you so hope you enjoy :)

 

“Hhhheeh…”

All eyes turned from the story tellers towards Raven who was doing her best to try and hold in her sniggers.

Clarke raised a brow, that was a pretty damn emotional moment in her life and one of her closest friends was trying not to burst out of her seat in laughter.

Lexa was straight out glaring

“Look, haha, I’m sorry ok but, woo haha this is rich! Luna, Lexa, you can’t honestly tell me you weren’t feeling the more than best friend queer vibes coming off teeny bopper Clarke.”

Lexa went to berate her, “Raven-”

“Well I knew for a while before then.” but was cut off by Luna’s nonchalant shrug.

Her two other best friends almost got whiplash with the speed they used to turn to look at her.

“No fucking way.” the blonde said her mouth agape.

“Yes way.”

“Nuh uh.

“Yuh huh, and what happened after the martial arts tournament just cemented it.”

That caused blushes to erupt on the now embarrassed pair huddling as deep as they could into the couch cushions.

“So...you weren’t sleeping then.”

Lexa groaned hiding her neck in Clarke’s shoulder, “Oh my gooodddd Claaaarrrkeee.”

“Don’t look at me you were the one with the problem. I just woke up disoriented and tired as fuck trying to help my bestie out.”

Wells returned then carrying a baked lasagna and plates from the kitchen. “Food’s up. What the hell are the Princess and Commander hearteyes freaking out about now?”

Luna just turned to him and grinned, “Wells! You remember at your 17th birthday party when you know who and who-er did you know what in the you know where?”

“Oh dear god no. Don’t say Wells was up too.” Clarke said as dread took over her expression while Wells filled up with realization, “Ohhhh that. Oh yeah kind of hard to forget _that_ night.”

Lexa’s face was on the verge of turning an unhealthy shade of purple but she managed to choke out, “You both were up that whole time and didn’t say anything?”

The large guy shrugged setting down the plates before joining his girlfriend on the loveseat, “How do you really approach your friends and tell them, well I’m not sure if you guys noticed, I mean you probably didn’t with what had happened and all but me and Luna were up the entire time and thought you should know that you scarred us for life.”

Anya looked around at the four in bewilderment as the two she saw as her little sisters attempted to somehow meld with the cotton of the couch cushions.

“What in the world do those two know that I don’t? Was this before or after the Krav Maga thing?”

“Speaking of the Krav Maga thing we never even ended that. Remember that? I think we should all focus and end that part of our story first yes? Anyone else for seeing how that plays out first?”

Clarke weakly raised her hand in agreement with Lexa but Raven cut in, “Oh hell naw I want to hear about this thing that has you two blushing like someone just exposed your love life like a badly written fifty shades of grey novel.”

Luna chuckled but took pity on her friends, “No Lexa is right there is an order to these things.” The blonde and brunette breathed out a sigh of relief, “Besides the incident in question comes up almost directly after the martial arts match.”

Clarke rest her head upon Lexa’s where it still hid in her shoulder, “For fuck’s sake.”

 

\- 16 years old-

 

So where were those two?

We were still by the pool having our heart to heart before Raven decided to laugh at my pain.

 

\--

 

_Being held by Lexa was, in short, a wonderful feeling. Like the smell of freshly cut grass or salt on a sea breeze. It was warm and soft and above all else it felt safe. It almost felt like home as cheesy and corny and all other synonyms of those words may sound that was exactly how it felt._

_After some time Lexa pulled away but not before flashing what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She got up, adjusting her speedo shorts and cringed, “Sorry I kind of forgot how wet I was.”_

_Looking down Clarke realized her shirt was now indeed soaked which wouldn’t do with how cold it was outside. Lexa extended her hand helping her up from the pool side and pulling her along to the changing rooms._

_“Come on I should have another shirt around her somewhere.”_

_Usually Clarke would agree without question but the bruises littering her skin made her think twice._

_‘Shit’_

_“Um I should be good if I zip my jacket up all the way Lex.”_

_Lexa slowed, turning to face the other girl, “You sure? I don’t want you getting sick and it’s really no problem Clarke.”_

_‘Fuck, I need an actual reason think! Um shirts cover chests and Lexa’s chest...Lexa’s chest...wait no.’_

_“Uhhhh but your boobs!”_

_“...my boobs?”_

_Lexa cocked her head thoroughly confused_

_“No I mean yes your boobs are smaller than my boobs!”_

_Now it was Lexa’s turn to think about her best friend’s...chest area._

_“Um…” she had to stop and lick her suddenly dry lips, “Yeah you are quite uh...endowed.”_

_“Right well what I mean to say is- your shirt! It would be kind of tight in the chest area and uncomfortable for my still recovering shoulder.”_

_It wasn’t a total lie. Her boobs were a good few cups higher than her friend’s and her shoulder had yet to recover fully due to her continuing practice sessions at the gym._

_“What I mean is let’s just call Anya so I don’t have to change my shirt and possibly hurt my shoulder and chest. Yes?”_

_“Uh… yes.” Lexa said still dazed from her earlier perusing of her friend.  She quickly ran through the formulas she needed for her calculus homework in an attempt to steer her obviously perverse_ _mind away from her best friend’s cleavage._

_“I’ll just change and then we can call An.”_

_“Yeah cool.”_

_“Cool.”_

_They both looked away minds still entirely too focused on the other's...chest._

 

_\--_

 

 _“Sooo…”_  
  


_“92, ugh. Shut it.”_

_Octavia backed up a step arms raised in surrender, “Hey I’m not the one who almost chickened out a few days before the tournament.”_

_Clarke grunted pulling her torso up again from where she hung upside down on the pull up bar._

_“93, shit, I wasn’t chickening out...94.”_

_“Uh huh. Well you didn’t exactly give me a reason for why you almost dropped out so what else am I supposed to think Griffin?”_

_“96 uuggh. How about you just...97 ah, gimme the benefit...98, fuck! “_

_“Benefit of the doubt crap?”_

_“99!...100 ah!”_

_“Yes. Exactly that.”_

_“Cut the bullshit Griff-_

_“Well that certainly explains where the potty mouth has been coming from. Though I must say looking toned there Griffin.”_

_“Ah!”_

_Clarke yelped at the unexpected interruption and almost lost her grip on the bar.  Thankfully Lincoln was near enough to right her so she could safely lower herself._

_“Jesu-”_

_“Ah ah Princess. What would old gran Elyza say if she could hear your mouth now?”_

_“Oh shut up Anya, like you haven’t said worse.”_

_The dirty blonde grinned, “At least she never thought I was a good little saint and as for you.” She said focusing her attention on Octavia’s curious and amused face, “Good lord kid that jaw, you really need to be careful where you point that thing.”_

_Clarke face palmed in embarrassment before another voice chimed in, “Is there a reason you three have deemed yourselves worthy for a break from your training?”_

_Lincoln, Octavia and Clarke immediately straightened up, one hand encircling the other in front of them and bowed their heads to their Instructor, Indra._

_Anya raised a very unimpressed brow, “Very behaved for such an undisciplined fighting style.”_

_Indra waved her hand in dismissal allowing the three to get back to their drills, Clarke left albeit hesitantly after shooting Anya a pleading glance._

_“Who ever said what we do was undisciplined? I ingrain a high level of respect, both for the forms we practice and the people that could be potentially hurt by us or if we fail to protect them.”_

_“And yet these same kids you teach come home looking black and blue all over.”_

_Something sparked behind the dark brown eyes, there was the root of the problem, “You believe our ways are harsh, I assure you each child here was vetted by me and had to give in their parents’ written permission before I allowed them into my gym.”_

_Anya crossed her arms, still a bit irritated. She didn’t come here with the intention of questioning whoever was running the place, she wanted to be sure she could find it if ever there was an emergency. But the reminder of the pain Clarke had been in for the past couple of weeks made her blood begin to boil in spite of herself._

_“You don’t honestly believe there are parents that would willingly allow their kids to come back home every day looking like that.” She said pointing to where Clarke had just removed her sweaty shirt to wipe her brow leaving her in just her long pants and sports bra._

_Indra sighed lowering her voice, “I am aware that Clarke feigned her mother’s signature. When my daughter was sick her mother had to sign the prescription for her meds all the time. I am also aware that Octavia signed her mother’s name despite the fact that she has been living illegally with her brother since their mother passed away.”_

_“And what of the hulking bald one?”_

_“That one is mine.”_

_Anya nodded, “So you know they are here without parental consent and yet you...what? Train them anyway? Knowing it would take next to nothing for the proper authorities to get you sued or worse arrested. Why?”_

_Indra looked her over for a moment taking in the protective stance and simmering anger._

_“You are Lexa’s sister, Anya Woods. Your father is the head of civil engineering while your mother works in PR for a small nonprofit organization. Your parents are best friends with Clarkes’ whose dad is the head of electrical engineering and whose mother is the chief of surgery at Ark medical. Leaving Lexa, your little sister, Clarke’s best friend. You currently attend college a good 5 states over.”_

_“I don’t need a damn history-_

_“Let me finish, I have said this all for a reason. Now what has happened in her personal life I cannot say but what I do know is Octavia brought Clarke to me a little over a month ago looking lost, torn and dejected and all around depressed begging to join my gym because she hoped it would please someone. Seeing as you are inordinately angry and she obviously hasn’t told her parents I’m going to guess she did it for her friend, your sister.”_

_“I won’t pretend to know what’s going on there but I imagine a degree of separation or loneliness is at least partially to blame. And of course no one is blaming anyone her parents are very busy people, you are a very busy person not even in the same state as her, I am sure your sister is also busy. The point being she was lost and needed a place that was safe with people she could rely on to be there for her without having to know all of what was going on. That is what I offer. If I had turned her away imagine where else she could have gone, the Mountain? Where they train those kids with steroids and all kinds of enhancing drugs.”_

_“I accepted her forged parental agreement so that she could come here instead of going off and doing whatever hellish things her generation has come up with to rot their minds. It is a harsh go of it in the beginning but that is because Krav Maga is not a martial art. It is a form that deals with how to protect yourself in the absence of weapons using what you have around you in the face of unusual odds. The first few weeks are purely those techniques, the ones that push your body to its limits but after that we move to actual Mixed Martial Arts fighting to focus on forms and yes, discipline.”_

_Anya sighed feeling the fight leave her body, head dropping in a display of acceptance and shoulders sagging, “So this place acts as a shelter of sorts. To keep them out of trouble, relieve some tension and-”_

_“To train us to protect ourselves. Please don’t make Clarke leave.”_

_Lincoln walked, head lowered to the two adults until Indra nodded at him to continue._

_“We know Clarke has Lexa and Luna her close friends but Luna lives several miles away, she’s only at their school on an exchange program till the end of the year and Lexa has been going through things and Clarke just wants to try and support her better. She’s been happier at least fractionally since coming here and I just wanted to ask you to please not keep her away.”_

_The older girl exhaled harshly bringing two fingers to the bridge of her nose, “This is hardly fair, you have this whole gentle giant, kicked puppy look down to a T you know that?”_

_That brought smiles to the somewhat tense atmosphere._

_“Fine, I won’t tell her ‘rents but you gotta promise me more ‘in desperate need of a tan’ skin and less looking like a Picasso red, blue and purple mess.”_

_Lincoln nodded eagerly, “Those bruises are mainly old anyway she’s already accelerated into the MMA classes faster than we thought. Just in time for the friendly tournament at school too.”_

_Oddly proud the older sister figure set her eyes to where Octavia was holding out punching pads and correcting the blonde’s footing a few mats away from them, “Oh I bet she has.”_

 

_\--_

 

_“Morning sister dearest.” Lexa practically skipped through the kitchen pouring herself a glass of orange juice and pressing a kiss to Anya’s temple before leaning against the counter. She looked around puzzled noticing a distinct lack of people._

_“You haven’t seen Clarke and Luna have you? They were gone when I woke up.”_

_“Uh yeah they just uh went on a walk around the block, you know enjoying the last of fall before winter full on sets in.”_

_“Riiiight.”_

_Her sister was being weird and honestly they were all being a bit weird around her even after Clarke came out to all of them but she figured whatever it was it would pass now that she had stopped being so obsessive over her extracurriculars and decided to make more time for her friends and family._

_Plus she was way too sleepy to push it with questions right now, it was too damn early and she was starving._

_Maybe when they got back she could convince Anya to drive them to the 24 hour breakfast place down the street._

_It was only a few minutes later when the two girls bounded inside from the cold. Lexa noticed the dye had washed out of Luna’s hair almost completely, leaving it a naturally darker brown than her own._

_They both had their hair tied up with rubber bands, Luna in a green tank top, a jacket tied around her waist, and black leggings ending at her grey and neon green sneakers while Clarke was wearing the same leggings but with a long sleeved grey shirt which was soaked through with seat and her black gloves and sneakers._

_Actually they were both rather soaked through. Did they go running? But Clarke hates running._

_The smiling girls looked at Lexa surprised. Guess she didn’t think that last part._

_“I used to hate running. I kind of got into it recently. Helps clear my mind.” And was a great way to warm up for the tournament later in the day that she still hadn’t told Lexa about…_

_“Oh well you could have woken me up. I would have gone with you guys.”_

_“We know Lexi just you looked so tired when you got in last night from your date we wanted to let you rest.” Luna replied as she tugged off her sneakers and went to grab bottles of water for her and Clarke._

_“Plus Lex you’re not exactly a morning person.” It was true. Mornings and Lexa definitely did not agree. Hence why Luna and Clarke were so surprised to see her up. She was usually asleep still after they got back from their run and got breakfast ready which was common whenever they slept over. Grinning at her Clarke went and enveloped her in a big sweaty hug_

_“Eeewww. Clarke!”_

_“It’s not like you already bathed anyway.”_

_Lexa and Anya’s dad came in thoroughly amused at the sight, “What’s this? Alexandria Alicia Jazmin Woods up and about before 7 in the morning? It must be a miracle.”_

_Lexa pouted even though she was absolutely beaming on the inside happy to be surrounded by the people she loves._

_Pulling away Clarke shared a wink with her motioning with her eyes towards the unsuspecting older girl sitting at the table with a newspaper. Luna had long since abandoned them for a shower._

_Grinning like a Cheshire cat Lexa attempted to sneak by her sister who unfortunately chose that moment to look up from the paper._

_Catching Lexa’s eye she immediately darted up and looked around until she spotted Clarke. The two teens shared a look before lunging for the older girl who squealed and ran to the other side of the dining room table._

_“Father! Control the offspring and her symbiotic companion please!”_

_“Ooohh such big words, is that what they taught you in college An?”_

_“Now now girls.”_

_Anya shot Clarke the finger from her safe perch behind her dad._

_“Come on dad Clarke just wants to give her a hug.”_

_“Yeah uncle Vik.”_

_Despite turning the clexa charm to an all-time high with Lexa’s pouty lips and Clarke’s puppy dog eyes and feeling his resolve waver drastically with each second that passed, Victor internally praised himself for turning away._

_“How bout we give the old gal a break eh?”_

_“Old!?” Clarke and Lexa snickered till Luna came bounding back down the stairs, “Shower’s all yours Clarkey.”_

_Another hour saw Victor wishing the four girls adieu as he went off to work. Anya was lounging relaxed in the corner of the Woods’ comfy armchair, reclined and tensed. Almost entirely unaware of her surroundings except for the few glances she kept throwing towards Lexa and Clarke’s suspiciously innocent smiles._

_Luna lowered her voice so only they could hear her over the noise of the television, “What do you guys have planned for poor Anya now?”_

_Lexa smiled deviously as she replied, “Absolutely nothing.”_

_“Mmmhmm.” Clarke agreed subtly nodding her head, “The fun is in watching her squirm while knowing we put in zero effort._

_“Huh.” Luna said, miffed at their actions but also totally impressed, “That is devilishly clever.”_

_Glancing down at her watch Clarke sighed and got up stretching, she hated to cut their fun short but Indra insisted they meet before the tournament to ensure they were all warmed up, “I gotta go meet Octavia soon. See you three later. Love you guys." she said with a quick peck to all of their heads, Anya never taking her eyes off her. Coming to Lexa she may have lingered a bit longer than on the other two but Lexa made no comment and the two in question just rolled their eyes._

_"We love you too Clarke." Lexa said when blue eyes met her own._

_"I know." She threw them one last smile before leaving but the guilt was eating at her._

_She still wasn’t sure how to break the whole ‘I’ve been hiding my kind of bruising but not really as dangerous as it sounds krav maga awesomeness from you because you wouldn’t approve but I want to impress your girlfriend so maybe we can be friends’ secret to her bestie. At this point walking into the auditorium and waving awkwardly as her name was called was looking like the best plan she had._

_At least then if Lexa was pissed she would have a good escape route through the school’s back exit..._

_She had been doing an excellent job of keeping her secret thus far. Or at least she thought she was doing well but the truth of the matter is as the tournament loomed closer Lexa just became more and more curious as to what Clarke of all people was hiding from her quickly realizing a few days later that her newfound discovery of her attraction to both males and females wasn’t the entirety of what was being kept from her._

_And the more time Clarke was spending with her new friends Octavia, Lincoln and Nyko the more concerned Lexa became. Of course there was the little thought sprouting in the back of her head that maybe she was imagining it and maybe she was just feeling...not jealous but maybe left out now that Clarke was spending so much time with these new people. Guilt settled in as she wondered if this was how Clarke was feeling at her acute absence because of all the time she now spent with Costia._

_Although of course maybe her first hunch was spot on and Clarke was just keeping something from her. Maybe it was something illegal or dangerous. Maybe in her absence this Octavia had come into her life seeking to...to corrupt her or something. Octavia Blake after all did not have the best record and neither did her brother._

_Making up her mind Lexa soon stepped away from the two enjoying whatever movie was currently on showing some kind of man, you know the typical playboy, philanthropist type in a suit of armor with annoyingly stylish facial hair up against some guy dressed way too red, white and blue spouting garbage about the power of friendship as they fought each other._

_She left through the kitchen door and grabbed her bicycle remembering Clarke said she was meeting Octavia at their school..._

 

_\--_

 

_The first thing Clarke noticed when she made it to the school campus was the bumbling bubble of energy that was one Octavia Blake doing a series of burpees at an inhumane level while Lincoln and some other guy she didn’t know looked on thoroughly impressed._

_“Right on time Griff.”_

_Clarke smiled as Octavia came over giving her a quick side hug before steering her over to the field at the back of the school._

_“You ready to beat some classmate butt?”_

_She rolled her eyes at that, “You know this is a friendly competition, emphasis on the word friendly and besides I’m probably the one whose ass is gonna get whooped. I haven’t been practicing for nearly as long as some of the people on the school team.”_

_“Please, you’re selling yourself short Clarke. They may have more experience but you have way more drive and passion, you almost remind me of a younger me.”_

_Clarke blanked at that, “I’m older than you.” but Octavia just brushed the comment off,_

_“Semantics.”_

_“Facts. Oh and by the way this is my brother Bellamy. He came to see us win so we gotta fuck em up! We gotta bend them over and just-”_

_“And this is why I always claim you’re adopted. Hi Bellamy Blake, not sure where she got her genes from but somehow I’m her older brother.”_

_The young man said holding out a hand with a charming grin to boot. She couldn’t help but notice the dusting of freckles across his cheeks. She could see the similarities between the siblings easily enough in their brunette curls and the slope of their noses. Though Octavia’s jaw had no comparison they both had a certain endearing charm about them that made her feel an instant platonic vibe while around them. He was like the older sibling she would have wanted if not for Anya._

_“Come on Clarke you better start warming up before Indra throws a fit.”_

_The blonde agreed going to jog around the field accompanied by Lincoln._

_It wasn’t long before Lexa arrived. Seeing the cars but not noticing anyone around the front of the building she paused thinking where they could have gone._

_It was but a moment before she caught a glimpse of none other than Costia with a rather hulking guy she knew to be Tristan walking towards the bleachers and the field behind the school gym._

_Well that at least she could understand after all her competition was in a little under an hour. She crept behind the bleachers hoping to jump out and surprise the girl but she froze in astonishment seeing Clarke, her Clarke exercising...Not just the running Clarke had explained was a nice stress reliever she had discovered but actually doing pushups, with one hand no less. When had she gotten strong enough to do that? Did she have muscles now? And if so how had she not noticed...then again she was always wearing those long sleeved shirts and because of her hurt shoulder she couldn’t recall the last time they had even cuddled for fear of hurting her accidentally._

_Well from where she stood her shoulder seemed fine heck more than fine as she raised slowly into a handstand at a young boy’s urging and the girl she recognized to be Octavia cheered her on as a bigger boy stood nearby to ensure she wouldn’t fall backwards._

_She could hear them, encouraging her but their words fell on deaf ears as she caught a glimpse of a surprisingly tone, flat stomach, flexing to keep her friend upright. She swallowed harshly, mouth suddenly dry and feeling a slight heat blush through her a drift downwards. Though her dazzled state quickly vanished as she took in more details. Like the dark red bruise forming on Clarke’s ribs. Or the purpling lines crossing over her stomach like she was hit with some kind of blunt instrument...repeatedly._

_Red lined the edges of her vision but before she could step out and make her presence known Costia beat her to the punch._

_“Clarke? Is that really you?”_

_“Costia hey I actually wanted to talk to you if that’s alright? We still have some time before the matches start.” She tilted forward landing softly on her toes before righting herself. At Costia’s nod they walked closer to the bleachers while their teammates continued their sets._

_“Since when are you with Trikru gym?”_

_“It’s only been about 4 months. I heard about the match coming up and I figured it could be a fun way for you and me to try and get along. Though before that we really need to talk.”_

_“About?”_

_“Your date with Lexa last week, when you tried to kiss her even though she told you she wasn’t ready.”_

_“How the- she told you of course she did.” Costia heaved a sigh resting her hands on her hips in exasperation._

_“Yes she told me because I am her best friend and you made her feel uncomfortable. You at the very least owe her an apology and a promise not to force her into anything she’s not ready for.”_

_That caused something to snap in the older girl who was far too tired of dealing with this annoying little blonde. If Lexa was like a planet Clarke was the constantly orbiting satellite always rattling away in her ear._

_“I have a better idea. Why don’t you keep your nose out of our business? What Lexa and I do while we’re together is no concern of yours.”_

_Clarke’s eyes widened at the harsh inflection in Costia’s voice and almost didn’t recognize her own as it came out on the verge of a snarl, “It becomes my concern when the people I care about are hurt by those that they thought they could trust. No one hurts the people I love and above all else no one hurts Lexa. She deserves so much better than-”_

_“How about you stop being a little bitch, mind your fucking business. You’re just a lonely little bastard whose parents don’t have enough time for you so you cling to Lexa like a kicked puppy. Guess what she doesn’t have time for you anymore.” She punctuated her sentence by sticking her finger in the middle of Clarke’s chest, goading her_

_“The fuck is your problem?” She struck forward to swat the hand away but that was just what Costia wanted moving quickly backwards as Clarke stumbled forward. She saw Costia’s knee coming towards her face but it was too late._

_Her jaw clenched as pain tore through her, the taste of copper on her tongue as she rolled backwards onto the grass. Going down hard. She rolls quickly onto her feet before the older girl can take the advantage and lashes out with a feign to the right landing a solid blow to the older girl’s side with her predominant left hand._

_She heard a grunt as the air left the brunette’s lungs and was surprised when hands came to clasp her withdrawing left fist, pulling her forward and Clarke gasped as a knee met her firm stomach knocking the wind out of her in a gasping puff as it smacked into her diaphragm._

_Costia smirked before bringing her right hand down to chop the middle of Clarke’s back sending her sprawling onto the hard ground._

_Clarke could feel the anger inside bubbling over even though she knew she shouldn’t fight blinded by her emotions she couldn’t help it especially when it came to Lexa, her protectiveness just seemed to rise to the forefront. Rolling sideways onto her back she swept her legs around to try and trip the other girl but Costia simply smirked, side stepping before stomping down hard on Clarke’s right ankle with a sickening crunch of bone on grating bone._

_“AAaaaahhhh! SHIT!”_

_Lexa jumped from her stunned stupor, running from behind the bleachers though she wasn’t fast enough watching like slow motion as Clarke rolled onto her back tipping Costia just enough that the punch aimed at the bend behind her knee sent the experienced tae kwon do practitioner careening down to the ground with her._

_“ENOUGH!”_

_\--_

 

“Wow I can’t begin to imagine what happened after that.” Wells said amazed.

“Oh I’ll tell ya what happened.” Bellamy slung an arm over the other man’s back using his free arm to gesture with. He paused to add an air of drama but Octavia’s scoff and Raven’s nudge in the side set him off on the rest of the story.

“Lexa. Was. Livid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter can't wait to see how Lexa reacts to this. Plus what ever Wells and Luna are talking about that has clexa so red in the face and also the girls have a movie night. So yeah there's that to look forward to. Also can anyone spot the song? 20 house points if you do.


	7. I'm Turning Red in the Face (You Can Call Me Obsessed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the confrontation with Costia, Clarke recovers and the girls fall into some interesting new habits as they mend the distance that had grown in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the M rating mates

 

_ Livid might have been an understatement for the look on Lexa’s face. Clarke had never seen her so angry in her life. Not when John Murphy pushed Clarke in the hall, not when her parents grounded her and refused to let her see Clarke for two weeks (she still totally snuck in though) and definitely not in Middle School when Nia got the other students to start calling her mean names. Though then she was more sad than angry Clarke supposed. _

_ In her heart she knew Lexa would never hurt her but from the look on her face Clarke couldn’t help but flinch a little as she approached. Costia on the other hand looked scared as fuck, serves her right. For Lexa to see her at her lowest bitchiest self. She passed by Costia who reached out her arm but Lexa instantly tensed and pulled away  with a scathing glare.  _

_ The blonde, putting weight on her right leg and her arms made to stand but the moment she tried to touch her left leg to the ground she felt a shooting pain travel from her ankle to her hip. She felt her knees buckle from the pain alone and she would have fallen hard if not for the solid mass of warmth against her side and the strong grip that suddenly appeared around her waist.  _

_ She looked up immediately thankful, “Lex…” But trailed off noticing the brunette’s focus was elsewhere and that was when she noticed one of the hands holding her was balled up in a fist and she seemed to be shaking with her fury directed at one Costia Greene.  _

_ Her yell of pain had caught the attention of the other students preparing for the tournament and it wasn’t long before Octavia began to make her way to her but Clarke shook her head at her to tell her to stay back by her brother who was also looking quite concerned with what had transpired. _

_ Costia stood with her arms outstretched towards the pair in what appeared to be an apologetic gesture but it just made Lexa’s shaking turn into low growls that only Clarke could hear as she was pressed to her chest.  _

_ “You will never lay another finger on her again or I will personally end your dreams of getting a martial arts scholarship, and I guarantee it’ll hurt you a lot more than it will  me.” Lexa had to stop to take a few shuddering breaths before continuing.  _

_ “I saw _ **_everything_ ** _ , the school cameras saw everything and you better pray she isn’t too hurt and our parents don’t file some kind of lawsuit for physical damage, assault and trauma.” _

_ “Lexa please I-” _

_ “Nothing you can say will change this outcome or how you acted Costia, I never want to see you again if at all possible. Don’t talk to me and stay away from Clarke.” _

_ Lexa turned with Clarke to walk away but noticing her hobble took her up in her arms as indra caught on to where her students had gone and went to report and rectify the situation. _

_ The brunette was careful not to jolt Clarke too much and tried to relax the fury shaking through her limbs so she could make Clarke as comfortable as possible. _

_ “Lexa…” _

_ The girl paused thinking maybe Clarke was hurting too much and she’d have to call an ambulance but all she saw as blue met green was the fear and guilt lining her best friend’s eyes and she understood. _

_ “I’m not angry at you Clarke.” she smiled down to her even though she saw the strong lingering doubt _

_ “I’m really not, not right now at least, give it a month or two when you’re fully healed up and then we can talk.” _

_ “So you don’t hate me?” _

_ She stopped walking wanting to make sure she got her point across and looked straight at Clarke’s eyes until they finally met hers, “I could never hate you Clarke, I love you too much to do that.” _

_ At the dampness on her shirt she squeezed just a tiny bit, feeling more angry with herself than anyone else for ignoring it, for waiting for Clarke to come to her when something was clearly wrong. She saw many things during that one fight. Realized many things. Including but not limited to the fact that Clarke was angry at Costia, that much was obvious and she channeled that anger stupidly against someone who had been practising their martial arts for years. But there was something else she saw in every kick received and punch delivered that she wasn’t sure Clarke had realized in the heat of the moment. But Lexa saw it because she saw Clarke, she saw all of Clarke. And the whole time the girls were fighting the blonde’s eyes were glowing in a way she hadn’t seen in a very long time… _

_ Lexa just prayed it was because her friend was secretly excited to apply what she knew and not because she was revelling in the pain… _

 

_ \-- _

 

The group was stunned into a kind of silence as Lexa finished off the part that Bellamy couldn’t tell because he simply didn’t know all of the context, “So I took her into my arms and basically ran to the hospital. Thankfully Anya was listed on both our records as a secondary emergency contact  that could be called instead of Clarke’s parents and Octavia, who I still had yet to meet mind you, called her and asked her to drive over.”

“Since Clarke was injured it didn’t take much for her to catch up to a girl carrying another injured girl in her arms.”

“So Abby and Jake never found out?” Raven asked incredulously. Octavia quite literally guffawed, “Oh they found out all right. It would have been pretty damn hard to hide the giant cast on Griff’s leg and Lexa convinced her to take it easy of course after Clarke spilled all her guts out to her.  I swear she was whipped from then.”

Jasper followed up with a whipping noise, flicking his hand down causing the group to chuckle. 

“Well judging from what you’ve said it sounds like Clarke got off the hook pretty much.” The others agreed with Miller’s statement. As far as Octavia and Wells knew Clarke could have gotten off way worse than being grounded for a few weeks. But then they supposed that’s what would happen when her parents blamed themselves for the distance placed between them and their daughter both physically and emotionally. 

Of course 4 of them knew better and that showed as Luna turned to Anya who smirked and turned to the two who were already looking at each other, reminiscing.

 

\--

 

_ “You’re doing great Clarke.” _

_ “Uh huh... “ Clarke squeezed down on Lexa’s hand harder as the saw approached her cast once again and had to look away for fear of losing her foot permanently. Lexa held in her laughs and squeezed the girl’s hand reassuringly.  _

_ “Aaand That’s the last bit Clarke, your leg is officially free of its cage.” Jackson smiled at her encouragingly as he reached back to place down his tools and grab his clipboard. _

_ “You’ll still need a bit of regular physical therapy before you can put your full weight on it but on the plus side you can finally graduate from crutches to that lion head cane I heard you and Octavia adoring the other day.” _

_ Lexa couldn’t help but giggle at her expense while Clarke turned a shade a tad darker than pink.  _

_ “Yeah Clarke what were you and O going on about? The adventures of Clarke Lionheart.” _

_ Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend who basically took all her weight as she gingerly inched off the examination table, “I’ll have you know it was Clioness  _ and _ Lexacoon.” _

_ Lexa did a double take from where she was carefully watching Clarke’s feet on the ground up to her face, “Lexa what now?” _

_ “You heard me, Octavia, Luna and I agree that if we were animals I would be a majestic lion and you would be a cute little racoon.” _

_ Lexa looked at her in mild disbelief,  “I am nothing like those-those vermin! Little dumpster diving chaos causing rodents-!” _

_ “Not our fault you posed such a resemblance that one time.” _

 

_ \-- _

 

“Huh, that explains all the raccoon themed clothing.” Jasper mumbled under his breath

“What was that?”

“Uh nothing Lexa.” he squeaked, glaring at him Lexa nodded for Clarke to continue.

 

\--

 

_ Lexa stood with her mouth hanging, watching Clarke take the initiative to one leg hop over to the hospital issued wheelchair  where her crutches were attached. _

_ Jackson smiled, going to wheel the girl to the nurse bay so she could leave _

_ “You can’t really be comparing me to a raccoon because of that one time-” _

_ “We got so wasted on tequila you began balling your eyes out causing your black mascara to run down your cheeks?” _

_ Realizing what she said they both looked up to Jackson who just winked, “Doctor patient confidentiality girls, no worries about that underage drinking although I must ask you refrain from anymore tequila until you're older.” _

_ The both let out breaths of relief and waited for Luna to pull up to the curb in her new jeep. Even though Lexa was older Luna was the first to have gotten her car license and her mother got her a car so she could commute more easily to see her friends. _

_ Lexa had in fact gone to take her test long before Luna had thought about getting her own but after failing three times she decided maybe she should practise a bit more with her permit instead of needlessly wasting her parents’ money. _

 

_ \-- _

 

“Wait wait wait. Commander little miss straight A perfect attendance failed her driving test THREE times.” Lexa groaned at Raven’s exclamation figuring the excitable mechanic just wouldn’t let it go once Clarke had accidentally let it slip.

“Yes, ok I failed three times and to be fair I was perfectly happy with Anya and the bus system. Most of the people that live around here don’t even realize we have a perfectly capable means of transit but like there is and you can get on it and-”

“Moving away from the topic Commander.” Luna teased

Lexa huffed, pushing out her chest subconsciously in a show of dominance that had Clarke rolling her own eyes. It was her go to when she was feeling defensive.

“Wait I need a bit of clarification did you fail the written or the driving test?” Raven asked far too amused with Lexa’s embarrassment.

“The driving test,” She replied hanging her head sheepishly

“You failed the driving test three times?” Raven responded exaggeratedly,

“Yes Raven.”

“Please do tell.”

“Well there’s a reason why.” Lexa had sat up to start gesturing with her hands much to Clarke’s amusement

“Yeah cause you’re a terrible driver.” Octavia goaded her slipping behind Lincoln when a cushion went flying towards where her face had been

“No...I’m actually quite good now.”

“Guys shush I want to know what happened to make Lexa fail 3 times. Let’s go through them, Lexa. The first test what happened?” Monty said settling everyone back into their seats. Though Lexa still seemed poised to launch another cushion at a moment’s notice

“Well, alright, um to start the first guy was just really mean and I don’t think he liked me very much, that doesn’t sound like a good reason but it really was it.” She looked to Clarke to back her up who just nodded and rubbed her shoulder, “He just had a vengeance against life or something.”

Wells laughed lightly, “Lex, imagine if you were in a car filled with people who didn’t know how to drive all day, fearing for your life and all that.”

“That’s on him and his career choice quite frankly.” she retorted

“Mean ok.” Monty replied raising his palm up for her to continue, “The second test?”

“The second, well she...I was probably doing something wrong and then she got a little angry at me, so I was like ‘well that’s  not very nice for a driving instructor to get angry at your student’, so then I just started talking back at her which was a bad idea I now realize-”

Bellamy agreed taking a sip of his beer, “Terrible idea.”

“So yeah I figured now you’re not supposed to talk back to your instructor or they’ll fail you so that’s what happened.”

“Ok.” the Asian boy encouraged though he too was valiantly trying to imagine Lexa sassing some old lady in a car while almost driving into oncoming traffic

“And the third one, but that was them again I mean they were kind of a mean person, I know it’s not a great job and all but anyway-”

Anya leaned over to poke her sister in the hip, “You realize the common denominator in all these so far is you.” And that got a few chuckles

Lexa chose to ignore her and power on, “The third time, ehem I may have, kind of almost hit someone BUT-”

“But!?” Jasper burst out.

“How is there a but there?” Bellamy and Octavia were practically rolling around at Raven’s question, they already knew this part of Lexa’s story and she did have a good reason. Well maybe not a good one...in any case there was a ‘reason’.

 

“If you would let me finish my sentence…” Watching her friends remain silent she continued, “ You know in Polis you have to turn left in this left lane thing and then I- no someone was trying to walk across the road and they weren’t sure if they were gonna walk or not so I was like, I guess I’ll go-” She was cut off from her ranting by the laughter from almost all her friends. Clarke at least had the decency to try to hide her chuckles in her sweater sleeve. The end result was Lexa huffing with her arms wrapped over her chest and a big blush on her cheeks that the blonde couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to.

“Well now I really need an explanation as to how you actually got your licence.” Jasper said with curious amusement.

Lexa rolled her eyes and muttered something but it was so low only Clarke heard it and laughed into Lexa’s side.

“What was that lil sis?”

Lexa glared at Anya before repeating, “I said they took me to a different area where the roads are wider.”

“One of their best decisions.”

“What was that Luna?” the brunette asked, green eyes drilling into the side of her other best friend’s head.

“I said um, one of the nine revisions, ehem to the trade charter, it’s nothing relevant just a lot of Hamilton on my mind, but anyway let’s get back to the event that scarred my childhood shall we.”

 

\--

 

“It was my party shouldn’t I tell it?” 

“Be my guest babe.” Wells grinned at his Luna and made himself comfortable by his girlfriend’s side. Resting his chin on his entwined hands a devious grin appeared on his face knowing how mortifying this would be for the couple of the hour.

“So, it was my seventeenth birthday party, we had spent most of the day at the giant arcade playing the games and paintball, even with Clarke limping all over the place. Not like anyone could touch her with a Lexa sized bodyguard, and that evening lazing in the pool…”

 

\--

 

_ “Jesus fuck Lexa did you have to shoot me between the shoulder blades?” Lexa smirked quickly slipping into her swim trunks before unlocking the bathroom door. She stuck her tongue out at Octavia’s sour expression knowing how competitive the younger girl could be since Clarke introduced them. _

_ “If you hadn’t moved it would have hit your more padded arm instead.” _

_ “Well excuse me for having superior reflexes.” _

_ From behind them both Luna snorted, “Can’t be that superior if those bruises have anything to say about it.”  _

_ Before Octavia could react the curly haired girl had slunk into the bathroom, “Wha- Hey!” Octavia moved to knock on the door _

_ “You snooze you lose kid!”  _

_ Lexa chuckled at the younger girl’s despair and headed out to the pool where the rest of their friends had already gotten the paint off their skin and were splashing each other in the Jaha’s giant pool. She was quick to spot Clarke in the shallow end as the girl was wary of exerting her ankle with kicking into the deep side.  _

_ It took no deliberation for her to join her friend where she floated alone near the steps, her head thrown back into water wetting her hair, eyes closed in complete relaxation. It was a long time since she had seen that smile gracing those features so perfectly.  _

_ Because her ears were also underwater she didn’t hear the older girl’s approach and Lexa planned to keep it that way, slowly lowering herself onto the first step in the pool, keeping a cautious eye to make sure Clarke kept her eyes closed. She paused once her lower half was covered, taking a moment to adjust to the cold temperatures. The water was like ice surrounding her from the abs down and she shivered already feeling her nipples slightly harden under her bikini top.  Speaking of she could also see the outline of a pair of pert nipples belonging to her dear friend and- _

_ Now is so not the time brain _

_ Shaking those thoughts out of her head she crept slowly forward while dropping more of her body into the cold water stopping with just enough space for Clarke’s head to float straight into her chest. _

_ Clarke certainly was not expecting to get an eyeful of underboob when her floating was abruptly stopped by a soft wall of flesh but hey she couldn’t complain.  _

_ Lexa’s smug grin and cocked brow accompanied the chest area and all Clarke could do was blush and swat her friend away so she could stand without rubbing all over her best friend’s chest.  _

_ “Enjoy the view Griffin?” _

_ Clarke crossed her arms highlighting her own ample cleavage and smirked as soon as Lexa’s gazed dropped noticeably lower, “I dunno Woods, you tell me...or should I call you woody?” _

_ The brunette squeaked in embarrassment and sank all the way down in the pool, splashing her friend when she realized she was not in fact having a party in her swim trunks. _

_ Clarke stuck her tongue out cheekily...oh the things that tongue could do. _

_ … _

_ So much for there not being a party down under _

_ And to think just a week ago the utter mortification at her thoughts over her best friend would have made her cringe and keep her up brooding and angsting to all hours of the night. Even before things had gotten quote unquote serious with Costia, Lexa couldn’t help but notice that Clarke was rather blessed as a human being. Physically it was just a sin that she even existed. Lexa wasn’t blind. Add the stunningly selfless and caring personality and it was a wonder Lexa hadn’t fallen sooner. _

_ With her inner musings she hardly noticed Clarke grabbing her arm and leading her to the edge of the pool. _

_ “You at home there Captain Commando?” Lexa rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname. So she forgot her underwear at their last movie night turned sleepover, it was one time and Clarke would never let her hear the end of it. The only reason she had even slept over was because the stubborn girl was trying to walk on her recovering leg too far too soon and she knew with Abby working night shifts someone had to keep an eye on the blonde. _

_ Clarke just grinned still as smug as ever and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, cuddling into her side as a red blush crept up the other girl’s neck which did not go unnoticed. _

_ “What? Everything ok there? You look like someone pulled your leg...and not your third one.” Lexa gave Clarke the most exasperated look she could muster even as he was sure her face was red as a tomato. _

_ “Oh my god wait are you actually…” Before Clarke’s hand could reach down to check Lexa grabbed her wrist in panic and looked around at their friends. _

_ “Clarke!” she hid her face fully mortified into damp blonde locks trying to hide from the world. _

_ “Hey it’s not that bad, honestly it could be worse.” _

_ The incredulous look said more than Lexa could in that moment _

_ “What? It could be I mean is it like fully erect or just-” _

_ “Claaarrrkkee.” _

_ “Ok fine, won’t ask. It’s not a big deal...ok it is kind of a big deal-” _

_ “Kind of?” _

_ “Point being it’s nothing to fuss over, ok you like girls, I do too just my arousal is thankfully easier to hide.” _

_ “I don’t care about our sexualities right now Clarke, I care that I am stuck in this pool sporting a semi while our friends are playing around not 10 meters away from us, AND I kind of have to pee.” _

_ “...that is a fine point.” _

_ “A fine point, that’s all you have to say- was that a penis joke?” _

_ “What? No if I was going for a penis joke I would have said something about a fleshy hilt.” _

_ “...If ever there was a time for the earth to just swallow me whole, now would be fantastic.” _

_ “Shut up, just stay behind me and no one will notice.” _

_ Together they slowly and not suspiciously at all exited the pool as normally as they could with Lxa pressed up against Clarke’s backside. _

 

_ \-- _

 

They were acting perfectly normal, if not more clingy than usual but we were used to it since Clarke got hurt. So of course we didn’t comment on when they both left the pool after Lexa was hardly in it.

 

\--

 

_ “It kind of looks painful.” _

_ “It isn’t.” _

_ Clarke had let Lexa tail her all the way to the large en suite bathroom in the basement and Lexa couldn’t have been more grateful. In fact in her relief at finally reaching a toilet she hadn’t thought twice before lowering her trunks and relieving a bit of the pressure she was feeling leaving them in this precarious...situation. _

_ “Not even a little bit- oh it moved!” _

_ “Clarke!”  _

_ “Sorry I just, I’ve never actually seen one before you know.” _

_ Clarke flushed, it wasn’t like Lexa was unaware of her inexperience in sexual situations or relationships in general. _

_ “Well it’s not like I ever saw yours either.” _

_ “Mine?” Clarke practically squeaked _

_ Realizing the implications of her words Lexa managed to turn redder than she was before and began a messy jumble of an explanation, “Nuh-no- no not yours! I mean yes I- I haven’t seen yours but I didn’t mean yours yours I just meant you know vaginas like in general. I mean who has? Well our parents obviously or we wouldn’t be living right now but I have certainly not seen your vagina or anyone’s for that matter. Ever.” _

_ Clarke was unable to meet Lexa’s eyes though the rambling had her in a giggling mess while Lexa hung her head and shoulders in defeat. At least this couldn’t get any more awkward. _

_ “Can I touch it?” _

_ She stood corrected, it definitely could get worse as she felt a war of needs erupt within her. _

_ “You-wha...huh?” The lack of words forming was both endearing and hilarious at the same time as Lexa gestured about her privates wildly. _

_ “Just, you know, for research.” _

_ “Just for research?” Lexa asked uncertain _

_ “Yeah just friends helping one another experiment and such.” _

_ “We are friends.”  _

_ “We’re friends, we’re best friends. What are friends for? Obviously we won’t do anything you don’t want-” _

_ “No! No, uh I’m fine with yeah. Whatever you. You do you, I mean me, I mean jesus fucking christ.” _

_ Clarke stepped closer taking the hand in her own and flashing a reassuring smile, “Hey, I’m just curious ok you don’t have to be nervous. We can just forget about this whole thing. I would never want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. You know that right Lex?” _

_ Licking her dry lips Lexa nodded immediately, of course she knew. Clarke would never hurt her in fact she had been the one to reassure her through most of her insecurities and had taught her that it’s ok to be different. _

_ “I know Clarke, of course I know just,can I touch your too? Or at least look at it or something I dunno.” _

_ She trailed off fiddling with her fingers. She had her answer soon as Clarke’s tossed bikini bottom came into the line of her sight which was trained on the impeccably pristine bathroom tiles. _

_ Feeling a finger under her chin she raised her gaze to meet Clarke’s , “Is this ok?” _

_ Letting out a shuddering breath the brunette willed her body to finally relax, “Yeah, yes this is um fine.” _

_ Clarke let out her own breath of anticipation and smiled slightly, “OK then, we’re ok.” _

_ After a few minutes when they both seemed reasonably calmer Clarke took a timid step, “C-can I uh…” She gestured vaguely downwards and Lexa got the hint, her blush returning. Hearing Clarke stutter gave her the reassurance that at least she wasn’t the only one nervous about all this unplanned encounter.  _

_ She watched Clarke’s left hand tentatively close the gap between their bodies and barely brush the side of her warm fleshy hilt...did she really just think that...her warm fleshy hilt. Her brain clearly needed to visit Thesaurus.com because- _

_ A gasp broke through her plump lips and Clarke pulled back scared that she had accidentally hurt her best friend. The awakened appendaged bounced up and dipped back down in greeting.  _

_ “Are you ok? Did I break it? I am so sorry-” _

_ “No, no that was fine I just, it felt great, is all.” Lexa was quick to reassure, clearing her throat  _

_ “You sure that was ok?” She could tell her friend was genuinely scared she had harmed her in some way and was quick to wrap her in her arms. _

_ “I’m sure Clare. It felt amazing honestly if only for that half a second. You won’t hurt me.” _

_ She felt the elbow in her gut and smiled knowing she had at least managed to make Clarke smile again and echo her words, “I won’t hurt you.”. The blonde tentatively peekd her head out from the safety of Lexa’s arms, “So can I uh, touch it again?” _

_ Lexa swallowed hard and against her better judgment nodded her head. Once checking that her friend was certain Clarke stepped back, still held by the brunettes strong arms and reached down again even more hesitant than before with her left hand. Slowly she ran her middle finger along the length of Lexa’s cock, from the bottom to the underside of the head causing her girl to shudder. It was hardly any pressure but it still felt amazing. The anticipation of it all was almost like a method of torture. Seeing the positive reaction Clarke grew bolder and lightly grabbed the rigid shaft and squeezed once drawing a surprised groan out of her best friend. It seemed the party is in the bathroom now. _

_ They were both oddly tense by the situation and standing so close together didn’t help. In an effort to get them both to relax Clarke leaned closer and casually kissed the side of Lexa’s neck as was normal for them to do. She leaned her head against a toned shoulder looking down at her hand and rest her body to the left side of Lexa’s against the bathroom wall. Bringing her right arm around her waist Clarke took a deep breath and steadily began moving her hand up and down, squeezing as she had before at random moments. _

_ She could feel Lexa’s short breaths by her ear and feel them as she was resting on her chest so as to not lean too much on her healing leg, “Is this ok? How does it feel?”  _

_ The brunette could do little more than grunt with her head thrown back and eyes closed simply enjoying the new sensations of pleasure that could only come from a hand that wasn’t hers for once, “You have to tell me Lex. I won’t know unless you say it.”  _

_ At this point Lexa could hardly say if her friend was just being sassy or whether she was genuinely concerned, honestly it was probably a bit of both and that prompted her to get some blood back in her brain, “I...It feels so good Clarke. Please don’t stop….” she managed in between quiet moans _

_ Clarke bit her lip at the words and nodded, letting her thumb rub the top of Lexa’s slit where her precum was gathering steadily. The poor thing was twitching almost violently now and if Lexa’s increased volume was anything to go by it probably wouldn’t be long until she was coming in her hands. The thought alone of regal, unphased, Lexa losing control and releasing by her hand was almost enough to get her off without stimulation, “I’m so turned on Lex.” _

_ “Mmm, yeah?” Lexa’s head lolled forward and their eyes met ,shades of blue and green colliding. Before either could really register the thought their lips met passionately full of teeth and tongue. Lexa found her arm bravely growing a mind of its own as it slithered into Clarke’s bikini bottoms and damn she was so fucking wet. _

_ “Fuck Clarke you’re drenched.” _

_ A high keening noise was all the blonde could utter and her strokes sped up as her best friend’s long fingers finally gave her clit the friction it desperately needed. AS clumsy as the actions were Clarke was turned on just enough that it wasn’t long before her thighs began shaking. Lexa steadied her bringing other hand around Clarke’s hips to help support her weight off her leg. The outrageously exquisite burning feeling of lust clouded both their minds beyond the reaches of their self control and Lexa soon felt the burst of warmth she had been craving shoot through her shaft and spray onto both of their torsos, liberally coating Clarke’s hand which had thankfully slowed down as Lexa’s cum began to subside. _

 

\--

 

The couple tried their best not to react at the memory they knew the other had just recalled from the dark yet embarrassed glances they shared. Lexa squirmed lightly in her seat moving to subtly readjust her pants. 

“So after that amazing day at the hotel’s arcade and then relaxing in the pool we made our way up to the suite dad purchased so me, Clarke, Lexa and whoever else wanted to could sleep over. There were two king sized beds, one for Clarke and Lexa and of course by then me and Luna were close enough that sharing a bed wasn’t really an issue. Murphy took the couch out in the small living room area. But before the sleeping arrangements even happened we all watched that scary flick. What was the name of it baby?”

Luna looked contemplative for a second, “It wasn’t Paranormal Activity we had already marathoned those. Was it Babadook?”

“Oh yup you’re right, that flick gave me anxiety man.” Bellamy said with a shiver causing the group to smile

 

\--

 

_ “Why! Why are you all so stupid?! Can someone explain please for the love of-” _

_ “Shut the fuck up Bell they’re reading the book!” Octavia turned to throw a couch cushion at her brother beside her _

_ Lowering his voice the older boy still complained, “You’re telling me that if you threw out a book and it somehow reappeared on your doorstep you would just let your kid read it for storytime?” _

_ “The kid already had the book its not like she didn’t try to burn it and shit afterwards and since when have people in horror movies been smart? If It was me in this movie we would have been in a different country already.” _

_ As Raven and Bellamy continued their whispered debate the others attempted to continue focusing on the movie in front of them. _

_ “He does have a point though right?” Clarke husked from her seat in behind Lexa, “If these characters were portrayed with general human common sense I feel like a lot of this shit could have been avoided.” _

_ The two were spooning on one of the couches with a light blanket thrown over for warmth from the AC that the others refused to change, content somehow in the frigid wasteland of ice. But then Lexa had never been the biggest fan of just cold. Snow and cold was another thing entire she loved the snow. But for a room to be this cold just because it could be had her questioning her friends’ sanity.  _

_ Clarke shifted leaning back more so her back fit more snuggly into the crease of the couch and brought her arm as tightly around Lexa as she dared to try and share her warmth but also because she fucking hated horror films but hey its what her friends agreed to watch every movie night. Lexa rubbed her fingers up and down the arm clutching her side until it relaxed enough that she could entangle the fingers with her own. She turned slightly attempting to get the girl’s mind off the film,  “Did you ever listen to that song I told you about?” _

_ “Which one? Was it the cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles opening?” _

_ “No the one with ummm...how does it start.” Lexa began softly humming the tune but could not remember the lyrics and it was beginning to aggravate her  _

_ “Oh wait I think I remember, oohh baby girl you know we’re gonna be legends, I’m the king and you’re the queen and we will stumble through heaven, if there's a light at the end it’s just the sun in your eyes I know you wanna go to heaven but you’re human tonight.” _

_ Lexa withheld a shiver at the hot breaths she could feel against her neck and the connotations of the song that she had been very aware of, “Ehem right Young Gods there we go.” Clarke had a great singing voice it wasn’t really a secret to their friend group but shyness prevented her most days from simply belting away to her heart’s content. Lexa always admired it when she was relaxed enough around her to sing whatever random song crossed her mind. A bored Clarke was a singing Clarke and the girl could sing nonstop for hours if she remembered the lyrics. It was an endearing quality really. The brunette often speculated that if they ever went on a roadtrip Clarke could act as their entire mixtape.  _

_ “That singer, Halsey was it? I love her voice it’s like so rich in tone you know.” _

_ “Mmmhmm.” Boy did she know, she had listened to that CD at least twelve times from start to finish. Not that she was about to admit that, “She’s pretty hot actually I dunno if you’ve ever seen her perform on like Youtube but she has this really cute pixie haircut going for her.” _

_ “Oh really?” _

_ “Yeah and it’s dyed blue. She looks amazing.” _

_ “...maybe I should look into getting a haircut.” That cause Lexa to twist abruptly in Clarke’s arms, “What why?”  _

_ She found her friend couldn’t quite meet her eyes and was tugging spastically on the ends of her blonde tresses. She immediately guessed the problem, “Hey, look at me.” _

_ “Clarke you are so beautiful, you should never have to change the way you look for anybody but yourself but if it’s any consolation I do love your hair how it is.”  _

_ Clarke looked to her clearly doubtful until Lexa pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I’m not just saying that you know, you are a very attractive and quite frankly sexy young woman.”  _

_ She could feel the heat which she guessed accompanied Clarke’s blush and pressed another kiss to the top of her head, “Thanks Lex.” _

_ They spent the next forty or so minutes of the movie discussing their new favorite singers and songs much to Clarke’s relief. By the time they had exhausted the topic she pressed a kiss to the back of Lexa’s ear gratefully.  There was only another sixteen or so minutes to endure and by then Clarke was calm enough that she was lightly dozing against Lexa’s shoulder.  _

 

\--

 

“You know that movie still confuses me, so was the Babadook like the dad the entire time? Is he just a docile pet they keep in the basement now? Can a mother’s love really stop all demons of the nether world or is she like part demon herself which also makes her kid semi demon too?”

“Bellamy.” The man stopped his rants at Monty’s behest and noticed all his friends smiling at him, “I went nerd grandpa again didn’t I?”

“You certainly did buddy.” Jasper affirmed 

The dad friend bowed his head sheepishly as Luna pat his back, “It’s ok Bell we all still love you regardless although now, it is time for the moment that took our innocence.”

“Psh as if you and Wells were innocent.” Clarke grumbled

“What was that Clarke my bestest friend?” Luna narrowed her eyes towards the couple,

“You know I think I left the stove on at our house, I should go check.”

Raven was up in an instant keeping Lexa in her chair, “Nuh uh, this is way too good for you two not to be present. Moment of silence for the Clexa House………….and onto the rest of the story please.”

 

_ \-- _

 

_ It was with a groan that Lexa woke from her uneasy slumber. Much to her dismay sporting quite the boner in her boxer briefs. Somehow it had grown from a semi to its fully erect state of existence...well not somehow she could guess a few good reasons, her avid imagination, the perverse dream she had just woken from, the fact that the subject of siad dream was half asleep on top of her. Yes all very good, very viable reasons for the current salute she could barely make out under the blankets. _

_ She tried to shift away from the nuzzling blonde beside her but the friction of the heavy blanket on her boxers caused a low groan to leave her throat instead. _

_ She froze praying to whatever deity existed that she didn’t wake up Clarke, “...Lexa?” _

_ Really Odin? Can’t throw a gay girl a bone here...oh wait- _

_ “Lex are you ok?” _

_ “Uuhhh I- I,” The girl scrambled to get to the edge of the bed and hopefully lock herself into the bathroom but the firm arm around her torso and the lack of movement from the body using her as a pillow wasn’t helping her crusade. _

_ “Use your words Lex,” The blonde sleepily murmured into the side of her neck, burrowing further into the soft skin made available by the sleep tank top Lexa wore. _

_ “It’s just I need to- to go to the bathroom,” Lexa hissed urgently but Clarke still refused to budge, _

_ “You went to the bathroom before we got in bed half an hour ago and you haven’t had any water in two hours at least.” _

_ Lexa almost sighed, of course Clarke would choose now in her half conscious state to be over-analytical of Lexa’s reasons for leaving the bed. _

_ “Come on Clarke I-”her breath hitched as Clarke readjusted and her thigh pressed against the pulsating length that was awakening more and more as her heart hammered out her embarrassment in time with its throbbing.  _

_ She could just barely feel Clarke’s eyebrow raise from where it was pressed against the side of her head but Lexa refused to turn and meet her gaze, suddenly very interested in the play of shadows on the ceiling. Her damn mind just couldn’t stop focusing on the bathroom incident that the pair still had yet to talk about, in fact they had just gone back to their usual routine as relaxed as ever, almost like a lingering tension had finally been relieved...yeah a sexual tension. She almost snorted in amusement except for the fact that she was still very horny and now her best friend was also aware of that. _

_ “Just let me go to the bathroom Clarke. I’ll take care of it and then go to sleep and everything will be fine.” She whispered earnestly _

_ Neither girl noticed the slight change in breathing coming from the occupants of the other bed _

_ “But you’re so comfy and besides I could, always...you know...help you.” Clarke offered with a hesitancy in her usual self-assuredness that had Lexa pausing, “...you don’t have to do that Clarke.” _

_ She felt the girl nod in understanding, “I know but it’s less of a, I have to do it and more of an I want to kind of um scenario, ehem.” _

_ The older girl swallowed harshly against the lump in her throat and the almost painful throb she felt at what her best friend was suggesting, she felt her soothing voice by her ear again even as her eyes stubbornly remained rooted on the ceiling, “It’s not like I haven’t helped you before. I want to help you Lex, I hate for you to be uncomfortable in any way...don’t you want me to?” _

_ Lexa had to strangle a groan from the back of her throat, of course she wanted her to. Fuck. What kind of question even was that? _

_ “Jesus Clarke of course I want you to,” she said finally turning to face her and breathing quite heavily at the hooded eyes. _

_ “Then there’s no need for you to get up. Let me take care of you Lex.” She said placing a hand on her friend’s stomach waiting until finally Lexa nodded her consent and shivers rolled down the brunette’s spine as Clarke trailed lazy circles and pressed a kiss to her jaw, a nip to her ear. This must be what heaven felt like she couldn’t help but think as Clarke lazily sucked kiss after kiss onto her exposed skin. Lexa didn’t think she’d ever concentrated so hard on being silent in her whole life, very acutely aware of the two bodies in the bed across the room but hardly caring enough to tell Clarke to stop. Clarke who had just trailed a hand above the cloth of her pants, on finger tracing the beating shaft causing Lexa to thrust her hips ever so gently. _

_ The wandering hand only stopped to cup her balls through her sweatpants and damn she could have screamed from the new stimulation but instead turned and quickly engulfed Clarke’s mouth with her own hoping it stopped her cries.  _

_ Her senses were practically on overload, ears straining to hear any sign of movement from Wells and Luna and basking in Clarke’s barely there moans as if she herself were becoming aroused just from cupping her. Her eyes were focused entirely on Clarke’s own staring right back at her, she was sure the wanton desire was mirrored in her own irises. Breathing in deeply she caught that familiar scent that never ceased to calm her and make her want to protect the girl in her arms from all the dangers and troubles this world had to offer. Clarke Griffin was an endless chant in the recesses of her mind and the girl deserved everything in Lexa’s eyes. She deserved so much and more. She was selfless, caring, and kind, truly kind and that was because she truly cared. The affection for her friend grew even as Clarke squeezed and fondled her through her clothes until the hand snuck in the elastic of her pants and pulled them down just enough for the little Lexa to stand at attention, waving eagerly, much to Clarke’s amusement and Lexa’s embarrassment.  _

_ She went to cover her eyes with her hands but Clarke just shushed her and leaned down pressing a kiss to the very tip that had Lexa’s entire body shuddering, “You’re with me Lex. There’s absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about.” _

 

\--

 

“Mind you all we could really hear for the next few minutes was the occasional grunt and whimper but uh it did not take a rocket scientist to realize exactly what happened.” Wells added with a smile full of mirth

“Well actually there was a bit of debate as to whether any mouth was involved,” Luna mentioned thoughtfully

“Oh well yeah because the sheets and their clothes seemed stain free in the morning when we checked so we kind of assumed-”

“You know what I think everyone has a pretty good picture of what happened there, thank you Wells and Luna.”

Clarke and Lexa cringed but were relieved the story was over thanks to Anya’s horrified gaze and interruption, that was more detail than she ever needed to know about the girls that were essentially her little sisters.

well at least no one knew about the first time it happened in the bathroom. That would have been way more embarrassing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it's been a minute, sorry about the wait guys really but I hope you understand I'm less of a planned out writer and more or a write in the moment of inspiration and unfortunately I never seem to control when that inspiration chooses to strike. Hence my 26 fics...why brain why
> 
> Speaking of fics 100 house points to who can name all the hidden references. Nat isn't allowed to compete given the fact that I told them most already

**Author's Note:**

> So good? Bad? Let me know.  
> Feel free to hit me up, for more prompts or just to chill and squeal about the month we still have to endure before season 3 jayenator565.tumblr.com


End file.
